Enamorados ¿Otra vez?
by Kxshxmxtx
Summary: Diez chicas y diez chicos a las cuales les rompieron en corazón. Estos chicos son compañeros de clase, pero jamás han cruzado palabras que no sean: ¿Me prestas un lapiz?, Gracias, toma se te cayo esto, etc. Gracias a diferentes situaciones comenzaran a acercarse, a desarrollar sentimientos encontrados, hasta enamorarse otra vez "—Te encontré cuando no buscaba nada—"[EN EMISIÓN]
1. Mi destrozado corazon

**Feña: ¡Joder yo y mis ideas! ¡Lamento no estar actualizando y estar subiendo una nueva historia uwu!**

 **Izamu: ¡Tu y tus locas ideas! ¡Apurate que tenemos hambre!**

 **Feña: Si, ya, yo igual tengo hambre e.e Miyamura explica la trama de este nuevo fic:**

 **Miyamura: " _Ellas son diez chicas a las cuales les rompieron en corazón, el mismo año y en diferentes partes del mundo, pero estas chicas tenian algo en común: Su ciudad natal. Ellas se conoceran al iniciar la preparatoria convirtiendose en grandes amigas a pesar de estar en clases y grados diferentes._**

 ** _Por otro lado estan ellos, diez chicos populares y bastante carismaticos, todas quieren ser sus novias, pero al igual que las chicas a ellos en algun momento de sus vidas les rompieron el corazón._**

 ** _Las diez chicas y los diez chicos son compañeros de clases, pero jamás habían sostenido una conversación estable, y gracias a diferentes situaciones comenzaran a acercarse, a desarrollar sentimientos encontrados hasta volver a enamorarse"_**

 **Izamu: Gran trama, un aplauso-Aplauden-Este fic contendra drama, romance, comedia y amistad.**

 **Feña: Así es y como siempre necesitare de la participacion de sus ocs, abajo dejare la info :3**

 **Miyamura: No los aburrimos mas y aqui va el prologo.**

* * *

.

.

.

Prologo:

"Mi destrozado corazón"

.

.

.

 _ **Corea del Sur, Seúl**_

 _ **POV Shion:**_

Ahí estaba yo, conteniendo las lagrimas mientras él se reía en mi cara, a quién yo creía que me amaba se reía en mi cara. Ya no aguantaba más y comencé a llorar, las lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas y él seguía mirándome con arrogancia y soberbia. Me sentía destruida, ya no podía hacer nada, el daño estaba hecho, yo estaba completamente rota. Me veía patética ahí llorando mientras que aquel que consideraba mi todo sonreía y junto a el estaba la zorra con la que me engañaba.

—Te ves tan patética Kishimoto—Aquellas palabras fueron mil estacas en mi corazón ¿Qué paso con ese chico que sonreía conmigo, que me decía cosas lindas y que estaba orgulloso de ser mi novio? ¿Donde estaba?

—¿Qué te paso Jungmin? ¿Qué le paso al Jungmin del que me enamore?—Dije con la voz en un hilo.

—Ya no existe, ese Jungmin que conociste desapareció hace un buen tiempo—Respondió con seriedad. Sentí unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo y hacerlo entrar en razón, pero ya era muy tarde, si yo hubiera sido más precavida podría haber evitado esto, yo hacía un tiempo que lo veía actuar raro, pero jamás se lo dije, es mi culpa que todo esto este ocurriendo—¡Yah! ¡Si no tienes nada más que decir, terminamos!—No fui capaz de decirle algo, se dio media vuelta y se fue junto a la zorra que lo acompañaba, mientras que yo quede ahí llorando, no tenía fuerzas para nada luego de lo ocurrido, estaba arrodillada en el suelo, solo yo y mi destrozado corazón.

.

.

 _ **Irlanda, Dublin**_

 _ **POV Himawari:**_

Hiromu Miura, ese era el nombre del chico que me rompió y destrozo mi corazón. Una, dos, tres semanas habían pasado desde que nuestro noviazgo termino, me termino con la estúpida escusa de: "No eres tu, soy yo". Bah, puras mentiras ¡Era claro que estaba detrás de otra chica! ¡Me termino por otra! Le di todo lo que nadie podría darle y él lo tiro a la basura. Exactamente han pasado tres semanas desde que no salgo de mi cuarto, estoy destrozada, no he ido a clases y mis padres están muy preocupados por mi estado de salud, mis amigos igual están preocupados por mi...Y yo solo quiero desaparecer. Luego de tres semanas fue cuando ella llego a ayudarme.

—¡Inaba Himawari abre la puerta de inmediato!—Esa voz...Nee-chan. Me coloque de pie y rápidamente abrí la puerta—¡Estas loca o que!

—Más bien...Destrozada—Respondí con los ojos tristes, sin expresión y ni brillo.

—Tonterias, no voy a dejar que un inútil que no te sabe apreciar te haga esto—Las palabras de mi hermana me sorprendieron—Viaje desde Italia solo para ayudarte con esto. No quiero que te enfermes—¿Enfermar? No se de que estaba hablando.

—¿Por que me enfermaría?—Pregunte con incredulidad.

—Según lo que ha dicho nuestra madre casi ni comes, duermes todo el día...Ya no eres la Himawari que conocemos—Eso me sorprendió aun más. Estaba tan preocupada por Miura que no me di cuenta de que me estaba dañando a mi misma. De pronto mi hermana me abrazo— _"_ _No importa en cuantos pedazos tu corazón se haya roto, el mundo no se detiene para que lo arregles"._ Lo que quiero tratar de decir es que la vida sigue, debes ser fuerte y enfrentar esto, tu familia y amigos te ayudaran, lo prometo—Luego de las palabras que mi hermana me dijo me quede más tranquila, el lunes volví a clases, recupere el brillo de mis ojos en muy poco tiempo y al terminar el año nos devolvimos a Japón.

.

.

 _ **Grecia, Atenas**_

 _ **POV Mako:**_

Lo odio y a la vez quiero volver con él ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de alguien como él? ¡Te odio! ¡Te amo! ¡Quiero estar contigo! ¡Vete a la mierda! Así fue nuestra relación, nos queríamos y nos odiábamos, pero al final no pudimos estar juntos, ese amor que nos teníamos murió, y esta vez para siempre ¡Joder como me encantaba nuestra relación! Suena algo masoquista, pero nos gustaba sufrir por el otro, al parecer a él no le gustaba mucho sufrir por mi así que decidió terminar nuestra relación y se fue muy lejos de mi, eso me mato, mis ilusiones y me amor se desmorono en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ¡Cuanto te extraño maldito! Sufriré por ti un buen tiempo, siempre lo supe, desde el primer momento que lo vi supe que sufriría, pero nada me detuvo para enamorarme como una desquiciada de ese idiota.

—¡Joder lo extraño!—Grite en medio del campo.

—¡Déjalo ir!—Grito mi amiga que me acompañaba—Dentro de poco volverás a Japón, ahí conocerás a muchos chicos. Deja este romance de Romeo y Julieta en el olvido

—Lo se, lo se—Dije yo.

—Entonces deja de sufrir por Shigeto—Me dijo ella.

—Dejame, sabia desde el principio que este idiota me traería problemas—

—Te ves tan relajada, enserio te tomaste bien lo de su partida—

—Realmente me amaba, pero el muy bastardo no pudo enfrentar todas las barreras conmigo, se rindió—

—Tus padres no querían que estuvieras con él. Pobre de él—Si, mis padres lo odiaban, pero aun así con la prohibición que mis padres nos tenían nos amamos como locos, fue un amor de locos, uno del que uno no se olvidara jamás en la vida.

* * *

 **Feña: Y bien hasta aquí ha llegado el prologo.**

 **Izamu: Interesante, me gusta.**

 **Miyamura: Wou, gran inicio!**

 **Feña: Gracias chicos. En fin, primero que nada necesitare una oc que sea presidenta del consejo estudiantil, para ello requerire de una oc con carisma y atrevida, Tambien necesito que una de las ocs sea la amiga de la infancia de Shion, es decir su mejor amiga. Y algo mas debo decir respecto a sus ocs, ellas no conocen a ninguno de los chicos y no pueden ser familiares ni nada. Tampoco esta demas decir que no acepatare ocs por review y que las fichas deben estar completitas y detalladas :3 sean rigurosas al mandar las fichas n.n**

 ***FICHA KAWAII***

 **-Nombre: (Japones)**

 **-Apellido:**

 **-Edad:(17-18) (Necesitare a tres chicas de 18 y a cuatro de 17)**

 **-Apariencia:(DETALLADO)**

 **-Personalidad: (DETALLADO)**

 **-Gustos y disgustos:**

 **-Fortalezas y debilidades:**

 **-País y ciudad donde estaba cuando le rompieron el kokoro: (Elegir: Italia, Roma; Francia, Paris; Paises bajos, Amsterdam; , New york; China, Hong Kong; Inglaterra, Londres; Australia, Sidney)**

 **-Chico que les rompio el corazón: (Cualquiera de IE)**

 **-Pareja: (Menos Fudo, Fubuki, y Shuuji) (Elegir dentro de estos chicos: Hiroto, Fidio, Suzuno, Nagumo, Kazemaru, Mark, Midorikawa)**

 **-Curiosidades/Extra: (Todo lo que quieran agregar)**

 **-Historia: (Como fue que le rompieron el corazon, su pasado y todo lo que quieran poner referente a su historia)**

 **-Ropa: (Casual, de gala, para salir, disfraz, traje de baño, invierno, primavera)**

 **Miyamura: Bien creo que esto es todo!**

 **Izamu: Que larga la ficha O-O**

 **Feña: Si, un poquito XD Bueno estare esperando ansiosa sus fichas! Solo necesitare de siete ocs y recuerden no aceptare ocs por review**

 **Los tres: Matta ne minna! Un abrazo psicologico y hasta la proxima, bye!**


	2. Pequeños acercamientos

**Feña: Holis a todos!**

 **Miyamura: Ohayo!**

 **Izamu: Hola.**

 **Feña: Bueno aquí les traemos la conti la cuál hice con mucho amors.**

 **Miyamura: Genial, ya quiero leerla**

 **Izamu: Debemos informar que llegaron dos o tres ocs mas de lo que necesitabamos y tuvimos que escoger los que nos servian, esto lo decimos por si es que el oc que mando no aparece :3**

 **Feña: Pues vamos, aqui les dejamos el primer capitulo! Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

.

.

.

Capitulo 1:

"Pequeños acercamientos"

.

.

.

 _ **POV Shuuji:**_

¡Joder! ¿Por qué hace eso? Terminamos hace dos años y aun me esta molestando. Ahí estaba ella jugando con sus ondulados cabellos rosa oscuro mientras coqueteaba con algunos de los miembros del consejo estudiantil, realmente me ponía los pelos de punta que hiciera eso, no es que me pusiera celoso, solo que la actitud de ella me molestaba. No podía concentrarme con ella ahí coqueteando con Handa e Ichinose. De pronto llego ella, quien me saco de mis pensamientos.

—Ohayo Shuuji-san—Dijo Himawari con su amable sonrisa habitual, ella era mi compañera de clases y aparte eramos colegas dentro del consejo estudiantil.

—Ohayo Himawari-san—Respondi. Gracias a dios llego ella, eso significaba que la reunión del consejo comenzaría pronto.

—Fumiko-san te agradeceria que te retiraras—¡Bam! En tu cara Fumiko. Me encanto de la manera en que Himawari-san se lo dijo, con amabilidad y pesadez a la vez, fue perfecto, mil y un aplausos para Inaba-san. Por otro lado ella miro a mi colega con desprecio y salio de la habitación, acto seguido Himawari-san cerro la puerta—Oh no haya la hora de que se fuera, enserio la detesto—Sonreí ante su comentario, y ella me sonrió de vuelta, jamás pensé que a ella le cayera mal.

—Y la presidenta ¿Donde esta?—Preguntó Ichinose al ver que la presidenta aun no llegaba a la reunión.

—Qué extraño, ella ya debería de estar aquí—Comentó Himawari—Me pregunto si se habrá metido en algún problema, bueno ya debe de estar por llegar así que comencemos con la reunión—Que extraño la presidenta nunca llegaba tarde ¿Donde estará?

 **0000000**

 _ **Por otro lado...**_

La joven Koizumi Suzuka cargaba una pila de libros los cuales llevaba hasta la sala de profesores, hacía algunos minutos que debería estar caminando hacía su casa, pero no el profesor la había escogido a ella para llevar los libros hasta el salón de profesores. La de cabellos duraznos maldecía al sensei en su mente mientras caminaba con la gran pila de libros, además de que esta gran pila de libros le obstruía la vista, aumentando las posibilidades de que chocara con algo o con alguien, y eso fue justo lo que ocurrió, la muchacha termino chocando con el lindo chico Italiano de su clase, Fidio, este choque causo que todos los libros cayeran provocando que Suzuka se enfadara.

—¡Joder!—Exclamó la de ojos color coral, el muchacho rió bajo, pero ella alcanzo a escucharlo—¿Te resulta gracioso?—El chico volvió a reír.

—Qué en general las chicas se ven muy lindas cuando se enfadan—Contestó el muchacho recordando su primer amor, Suzuka se sonrojo ante aquel comentario.

—Que estupidez—Acto seguido ambos chicos comenzaron a recoger los libros.

—Koizumi-san ¿Cierto?—Preguntó el Italiano.

—Si, y tu...¿Quién eres?—Al chico le corrió una gotita por la sien.

—Somos compañeros de clase—Dijo Fidio, la muchacha comenzó a pensar en sus compañeros pero jamás lo había visto a él.

—No, no te recuerdo—En esos momento Fidio sintió que fracaso como chico guapo del instituto.

—Soy Fidio Aldena—Dijo resignado el muchacho.

—Ah, ya te recuerdo—Fidio sonrió—Eres el muchacho el cuál todas persiguen.

—El mismo—Respondió el chico feliz porque al fin lo había reconocido, luego terminaron de recoger los libros, y el muchacho le ayudo a llevar los libros al salón de maestros.

—Gracias por ayudarme—Dijo Suzuka sonriendo ladinamente.

—No es nada—Dijo Fidio sonriendo.

—Pues ahora debo irme, mis amigas me estaban esperando, hasta mañana—Acto seguido la muchacha comenzó a correr en sentido contrario a donde estaban, Fidio la quedo mirando hasta que la perdió de vista, luego recordó que lo estaban esperando para entrenar. Fidio llego corriendo hasta la cancha donde sus amigos aun estaban haciendo ejercicios de estiramiento.

—Hasta que al fin llegas—Dijo Nagumo.

—Lamento la demora, me distraje un poquito en el camino—Dijo Fidio rascando su nuca.

—¿Alguna fan loca?—Preguntó Kazemaru.

—Pues no, por mi culpa hice que una chica botara unos libros que traia, entonces la ayude—Respondió el castaño.

—Y de paso coqueteaste con ella—Bromeo Midorikawa, quien choco las palmas con Nagumo.

—Ja, ja, muy gracioso—Dijo Fidio con sarcasmo.

—No te lo tomes tan a pecho, fue solo una broma—Dijo el peli-verde.

—Oigan siento que alguien falta—Comentó Hiroto.

—Es cierto, esa voz arrogante no la escuche molestarme—Dijo Fidio.

—¿Donde carajos esta Fudo?—Preguntó Atsuya.

 **0000000**

 _ **POV Fudo:**_

¡Rayos, Haruna! ¿Por qué tarda tanto en venir? Después de todo ella me pidio que nos viéramos en la azotea después de clases ya que tenía algo muy importante que decirme, me pregunto que será ¡Oh, hasta que porfin llega!

—¡Hasta que porfin te dignas a llegar!—Exclame hacia ella.

—Lo lamento mucho Akio-kun, estaba ayudando a ordenar, gomen—Se excuso ella.

—No te preocupes, pero dime rapido lo que tengas que decirme, me están esperando para entrenar—Si, después Kido me regañaría y realmente no me gusta escucharlo darme sermones.

—Oh, si gomen—¡Dios deja de disculparte!

—Haruna dilo rápido—La mire fijamente a los ojos y los colores en sus cara comenzaron a cambiar, sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas y ahí supe lo que ocurriría.

—Es que...—Estuvo varios minutos balbuceando así que la ayudaría un poco.

—Haruna, ya se lo que estas tratando de decirme—Ella me miro sorprendida y se sonrojo aun más.

—¡Qué! ¿Tan obvia soy? ¡Que terrible!—Exclamó ella, yo rei.

—No, en realidad esto ya me a ocurrido otras veces, y por tu comportamiento pude saberlo—Ella me miraba sin poder creerlo—Lo que tu quieres decirme es que te gusto y que quieres ser mi novia—Hubo un silencio por un momento.

—Y ¿Qué dices?—Espero no romperle el corazón con mi respuesta.

—Haruna, eres una muy linda persona, y una buena amiga, pero yo no te veo de esa manera, lo siento, no puedo corresponderte, lo siento mucho—Ella no me gusta, además tengo miedo de que vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo que la última vez.

—Oh, ya veo—Su mirada se apago, pero aun así sonreía—Debi suponerlo, a ti te gusta otra persona, alguien de tu clase ¿Cierto?—¿Alguien de mi clase? Pues no me gusta nadie, solo las encuentro lindas, pero hay una chica que desde hace un tiempo comenzó a llamarme la atención, desde que la vi entrenar basquetbal, su nombre es Kishimoto Shion y es capitana del club de basquetbal.

—No te equivocas, es algo personal, Haruna, esto no tiene que ver contigo—Mejor me voy, ya no quiero seguir hablando del tema—Hasta luego Haruna.

 **0000000**

 _ **Mientras tanto...**_

La presidenta del consejo estudiantil corría por los pasillos del instituto, había olvidado por completo la reunión del consejo, estaba llegando a su casa cuando lo recordó y tuvo que devolverse al instituto.

—Espero no llegar tan tarde—Dijo la muchacha de ondulados cabellos violetas. Ya estaba llegando a la esquina del pasillo cuando de pronto choca con alguien y ambos caen al piso—Aush, que dolor—Se quejo la chica mientras tocaba su cabeza.

—Lo siento mucho, Tara-san—Se disculpo el chico al darse cuenta de que había chocado con ella.

—¡Cierto, la reunión!—Exclamó la muchacha recordando lo que debía hacer, se coloco de pie rápidamente y se fue corriendo del lugar, mientras que el chico de cabellos dorados la quedo mirando hasta que desapareció por el final del pasillo, pronto se percato de un broche que estaba en el piso.

—Esto debe ser de Tara-san—Dijo mirando el lindo broche con detalles dorados—Tendré que devolvérselo mañana—Mientras tanto Tara corrió hasta la sala donde debían de estar sus amigos, llego haciendo mucho escándalo y abrió la puerta de golpe provocando que todos saltaran del susto.

—¡Lamento la tardanza!—Gritó la chiquilla haciendo una reverencia.

—¡¿Quieres matarnos del susto?!—Exclamó Ichinose.

—Hasta que te dignas a aparecer—Comentó con diversión Himawari.

—Lo lamento mucho chicos, se me había olvidado la reunión, gomen—Se excuso la peli-violeta.

—Esta bien Kaicho-san—Dijo Handa.

—Dios, ya te he dicho que no me digas Kaicho, solo dime Tara o Kurayami—Dijo la chica sonriendo.

—Bueno, mejor sigamos con la reunión—Sugirió Shuuji, cuando de pronto.

—¡Tara-chan, estas sangrando!—Exclamó Himawari al ver sangre en la pierna de su amiga.

—Oh, tienes razón, debo haberme raspado cuando me caí—Dijo Tara.

—¿Cuando te caíste?—Preguntó Shuuji.

—Cuando venía para acá choque con un chico y ahí debo de haberme lastimado—Contestó la presidenta.

—Ven déjame que te cure—Dijo su amiga quien había traído el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Mientras Himawari curaba y desinfectaba la herida de Tara, la presidenta comenzó a buscar su broche, pero no estaba.

—Mi broche, lo perdí—Dijo la chica—Debe de haberse caído cuando choque con el, rayos.

—Después puedes ir a buscarlo, quizás aun este ahí—Dijo Ichinose con positivismo.

—Eso espero—Dijo la chica, luego siguieron con la reunión del consejo.

.

.

Volviendo con los chicos y su entrenamiento, Fudo llego tranquilamente al entrenamiento como se nada hubiera ocurrido, pero aun así fue regañado por Kido, este al verlo llegar se coloco de brazos cruzados, Fudo rodeo los ojos y se preparo para el sermón.

—Vamos ¿Cuál sera el castigo de hoy?—Preguntó el castaño.

—No diré nada por hoy, solo has algunos estiramientos para que no te vayas a lastimar—Contestó el de rastas sorprendiendo al chico, quien de inmediato comenzó a estirarse. Pronto llego Mark.

—¿Qué ocurre hoy que todos llegan tarde?—Preguntó Fubuki con diversión.

—También falta Kazemaru—Dijo Atsuya.

—Él dijo que no podría entrenar en toda la semana, realmente no se porque, no nos quiso decir—Dijo Hiroto

—¿Y porque llegaste tarde Mark?—Preguntó Midorikawa.

—Es que tuve un pequeño accidente antes de llegar aquí—Se excuso el de cabellos dorados.

—¿Qué ocurrió?—Preguntó Midorikawa.

—Choque con una chica, y ambos caímos al piso, luego ella salio corriendo del lugar como si nada hubiera ocurrido—Respondió el chico. Luego siguieron el entrenamiento el cuál no fue muy productivo como creyeron, algunos estaban algo distraídos, y debía de ser porque era lunes, y a nadie le gusta el lunes.

 **0000000**

 _ **POV Shion:**_

¡Maldito lunes! Enserio no me gusta para nada, es el día más agotador, con ramos horribles, y para rematar ni siquiera hay entrenamiento del equipo este día, por eso es que decidimos ir algunas amigas y yo a comer helado, así que después de clases nos dirigimos hasta la heladería más cercana. En fin, cuando llegamos nos sentamos de inmediato en una mesa junto a la ventana, y comenzamos a ver lo que pediríamos.

—Bueno chicas vean lo que quieran comer—Dijo amablemente Yoko. Ella es mi amiga de la infancia y mejor amiga también, me a acompañado en las buenas y las malas, estoy muy agradecida de ella.

—Yo quiero un banana split—Hablo Mako esta vez, a ella no la conozco de toda la vida, pero es una gran amiga y consejera.

—Yo quiero helado de chocolate—Esta vez fue el turno de Tetsuyo de hablar. Una chica fría y tosca, pero cuando has estado con ella por algún tiempo sabes que también tiene su lado tierno y dulce.

—Y-Yo quiero un helado de frambuesa—Y por último hablo Misaki, es una linda y agradable chica, pero bastante tímida. En fin, ya cuando teníamos todo listo se nos acerco un chico de cabellos celestes atados en una coleta alta, el cuál me parecía muy familiar, y creo que a todas nos ocurrió lo mismo. El chico nos miraba con nerviosismo.

—¿Q-Qué pedirán?—Nos preguntó.

—Queremos un banana split, un café helado, y dos copas de helado, una de chocolate y la otra de frambuesa—Conteste mirando al chico, de pronto me percate de como Tetsuyo miraba al peli-celeste, aquella mirada jamás la había visto, sus ojos aperlados parecían más brillantes de lo normal. Pronto el chico se fue y yo mire a mi amiga—¿Y esa mirada Testuyo? ¿Desde cuando tienes esa mirada?

—¡Estas loca! No lo estaba mirando de ninguna manera—Se delato así misma con aquella respuesta.

—Yo nunca dije que a él lo estabas mirando así—Tetsuyo se callo.

—Vaya, vaya Tetsuyo ¿Cuando nos ibas a contar de tu interés por Ichirouta?—Preguntó Yoko. Así que era Ichirouta Kazemaru, pero él debería de estar entrenando. Pronto llego el oji-ambar a nuestra mesa con los pedidos, y antes que se fuera nos pidió un favor.

—Chicas necesito que me hagan un gran favor—Dijo nuestro amigo peli-celeste.

—¿De que trata?—Pregunto Mako.

—Guarden el secreto de que estoy trabajando aquí—Esa era la razón por la cuál no estaba entrenando—Ninguno de los chicos sabe que trabajare aquí por una semana, y no quiero que se enteren, ya que quiero darles una sorpresa, así que por favor no insinúen nada sobre esto.

—Claro, tu secreto esta a salvo ¿Cierto chicas?—Dijo Yoko y todas asentimos. Luego el se fue y comenzamos a comer los helados. De pronto entro alguien que jamás debió de haber entrado en la heladeria, era el estupido de mi ex novio.

* * *

 **Feña: Y bien hasta aquí llega el capitulo.**

 **Miyamura y Izamu: Malaa! Nos dejaste con la intriga!**

 **Feña: Esa es la idea, ahora algunas preguntas!**

 **-¿Qué tal el primer capitulo?**

 **-¿Ichirouta le parecera interesante a Tetsuyo?**

 **-¿Mark se acordara de darle el broche a Tara?**

 **-¿Tara volvera a olvidar una reunión?**

 **-¿Shuuji y Himawari se acercaran más?**

 **-¿Qué creen que ocurrira entre el ex de Shion y ella?**

 **Izamu: y estas fueron las preguntas de hoy**

 **Miyamura: Ahora a despedirnos**

 **Los tres: Matta ne minna! Que tengan un buen inicio de semana! bye!**


	3. capitulo 2

**Feña: ¡Holis a todos! ¡Esta sera una breve introdución ya que estoy muriendo de sueño!**

 **Izamu: Ve al grano e.e**

 **Miyamura: Advertencia: Lamentamos si en este capitulo su oc no aparece 3**

 **Feña: y ahora el capitulo!**

* * *

.

.

.

Capitulo 2:

"Sentimientos profundos, comienzan las conversaciones"

.

.

.

Shion quedo anonada al verlo entrar, mientras pensaba ¿Qué carajos hace él aquí? La morena sentía que empalidecía, y sentía mareos, sus amigas se percataron de ellos, y con preocupación le preguntaron que ocurría.

—Shion ¿Estas bien?—Preguntó Mako al ver a su amiga con la mirada perdida.

—Estas muy pálida Shion-chan—Dijo Misaki con preocupación.

—Pareciera que viste un fantasma—Dijo Yoko

—Algo así—Dijo la oji-azul sin quitarle la vista a Jungmin. Tetsuyo miro en dirección donde su amiga observaba y lo comprendió todo.

—Ah ya veo—Fruncio el seño—¿Qué hace este bastardo aquí?—La mirada de Tetsuyo transmitía odio y era como si lanzara chispas por sus aperlados ojos.

—¿Qué? ¿De quién estan hablando?—Preguntó Mako buscando con la mirada a la persona de la cuál hablaban, Yoko y Misaki hicieron lo mismo.

—Oh, ya se de quién hablan—Dijo Yoko al visualizar a Jungmin. Fue en esos momentos que él reconoció a Shion y se acerco a la mesa de las chicas.

—Vaya, vaya, Shion Kishimoto, que coincidencias de la vida—Dijo el chico con una sonrisa soberbia, la morena lo miro con odio.

—Qué coincidencia más jodida—Dijo Shion—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Mi novia trabajo aquí y vine a buscarla—Respondió con orgullo, la chiquilla sintió algo en su pecho, le dolieron sus palabras, a pesar de que ya habían terminado hacia unos año, aun le dolia, él era un bastardo por completo—Oh, mira aquí viene—La nueva novia de Jungmin no era ni nada más, ni nada menos que Shinobu Takanashi, una chica del mismo instituto de las chicas, líder de las llamadas "divas" del instituto.

—Hola amor—Dijo la peli-rosa al llegar junto a Jungmin, depositandole un beso en los labios—¿por que estas hablando con estas?—Dijo la chica con desprecio haciendo enojar a las chicas.

—No es nada gatita, solo la saludaba a ella—Dijo Jungmin apuntando a Shion.

—¿Esta es la tipa con la que salias antes?—El chico asintio, acto seguido la chica comenzo a reir a carcajadas—Tenias razón, es bastante patetica—Shion apreto los puños, mordio su labio y retuvo las lagrimas que estaban apunto de salir—Es increible que hayas salido con esta tipa. Aun no lo creo, torpe, patetica y bastante desalineada, nadie jamás podría enamorarse de ella—Aquellas palabras fueron mil puñaladas en su corazón, estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

—Lo se, no se en que estaba pensando cuando estuve con ella—Las chicas miraban con preocupación a su amiga, el rostro de Shion se volvio sombrío y triste, las chicas estaban preocupadas por lo que podía ocurrir. De pronto la morena se coloco de pie, firme y con la frente en alto miro a la pareja de bastardos.

—¡Eres un hijo de puta Jungmin!—Exclamó Shion, todos voltearon a verla—Es increible que hayas encontrado a alguien como tu, una zorra como tú, espero que se pudran en su lujuria el par de bastardos—Dicho esto la morena salió corriendo del local mientras lloraba, todos en el local quedaron impresionados con lo que acababan de ver y escuchar, las amigas de Shion habían decidido no seguirla, era mejor que estuviera sola.

—¿Estas satisfecha, zorra de segunda?—Preguntó Tetsuyo a la peli-rosa que aun estaba parada en medio del local—¡Será mejor que desaparescas de mi vista antes de que mi puño se encuentre en tu cara!—Dijo con intimidación la oji-perla, los dos chicos se fueron de inmediato del local.

—Pobre Shion, ella no merece que estas cosas le ocurran—Dijo Misaki con una expresión de tristeza.

—¡Maldición! Te juro que si vuelvo a ver a ese bastardo ¡Lo cuelgo!—Sentenció Tetsuyo.

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto Fudo se encontraba caminando de regreso a su casa, el entrenamiento había terminado antes y se encontraba muy cansado, así que caminaba a paso lento, mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos. No pasaron ni tres segundos y el castaño estaba tirado en el piso, por acto de reflejo él cerro los ojos con fuerza, y al abrirlos se encontró con la sorpresa de que una chica había chocado con él, ella lo estaba abrazando con fuerza y se escuchaba que sollozaba, el del ex-mohicano se sorprendió ante el acto de la chica y trato de sentarse lograndolo con dificultad, ella aun se encontraba aferrada a él, este correspondió al abrazo, la rodeo con sus brazos y comenzó a hacerle cariño en el cabello haciendo que la joven desconocida se comenzara a tranquilizar.

—¿Ya estas mejor?—Preguntó el chico.

—Si, eso creo—Contestó la chiquilla, Fudo pudo reconocer su voz.

—¿Kishimoto-san?—Preguntó este asombrado, ella seguía en la misma posición aferrada a Fudo.

—La misma—Contestó la peli-negra.

—¿Qué te ocurrió?—Seguía haciendo preguntas el chico mientras la muchacha seguía sin mostrar su rostro.

—Nada que te incumba—Dijo Shion.

—Lo se, pero realmente no me gusta ver a la gente triste y quizás pueda ayudarte—Dijo el chico con amabilidad, Shion no estaba muy segura de contarle al chico, pero aun así lo hizo.

—Es un asunto con un antiguo amor—Contestó la morena sin darle importancia—Mi primer amor. El chico que rompió mi corazón—Al decir esto su voz fue apagada y sin sentimiento, Fudo se coloco en su lugar y recordo a la chica que le había roto el corazón, quien también había sido su primer amor, y ahí Fudo pudo comprender a Shion. Entonces el chico abrazo a la chica con fuerza sorprendiendola.

—Te entiendo—Dijo el castaño—No hare que hables de una vieja herida. No quiero que traigas malos recuerdos a tu memoria—Aun sorprendida, una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de ella.

—Gracias—Dijo la morena.

—Oye ¿Que tal si nos colocamos de pie?—Preguntó Fudo recordando que estaban en el piso.

—Oh, si tienes razón—Respondió ella, quién dejo de aferrarse al chico, y con ayuda de este pudo colocarse de pie.

—¿Te parece si caminamos un rato mientras conversamos?—Propuso el del ex-mohicano con timidez, Shion sonrió.

—Claro, me parece una fantástica idea—Entonces comenzaron a caminar, sin apresurarse, así como si no existiera el tiempo.

 **00000000**

 _ **POV Mark**_

Hace un rato atrás que el entrenamiento había terminado, este había acabado un poco antes a lo normal. En fin, como tenía tiempo todavía decidí de quedarme a esperar a que salieran los chicos del centro estudiantil, para regresarle el broche a la presidenta, digo a Tara-san. Yo me encontraba en la entrada del instituto, donde estan los casilleros, entonces ahí llego, conversaba con uno de los integrantes del centro estudiantil, decidí llamar su atención.

—¡Tara-san!—Dije, ella me miro de inmediato.

—Oh, eres tu—Dijo Tara y se acerco a mi, el chico que la acompañaba se fue de inmediato—¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que hace un rato chocamos y se te cayo esto—Saque de mi bolsillo su broche, esta lo miro asombrada.

—M-mi broche—Dijo contemplandolo—Gracias por recogerlo.

—No fue nada—Respondí sonriendo.

—No, enserio muchísimas gracias—Insistió—No se que haría si lo perdiera.

—Se un poco más cuidadosa en otra ocasión—Le dije.

—Lo se, esta vez estaba muy apurada—Rió ella—Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Mark, Mark Krueger—Respondí.

—Mark—Repitió ella mientras sonreía—No olvidare tu nombre—Sonreí—Hasta luego, Mark—Luego ella se fue, yo la observe hasta que desapareció de mi vista, que chica tan divertida, no se como no me di cuenta antes, Tara es bastante genial, me gustaría llegar a conocerla mejor.

 **00000000**

 _ **Por otro lado...**_

Himawari y Shuuji se habían ofrecido para quedarse organizando unos papeles y para ordenar el salón. La chica tarareaba una canción mientras organizaba unos papeles y los colocaba en el estante, mientras que el chico limpiaba el salón, de vez en cuando el chico se volteaba a ver a su compañera para cerciorarse de que no necesitara algo de ayuda, fue en esos momentos que la chica estaba sobre un piso, estaba tratando de bajar algo del mueble, en eso pierde el equilibrio cayendo hacia el lado, por acto instintivo ella cerro los ojos, pero no cayo, Shuuji la sostuvo. Himawari al no sentir su caída abrió los ojos encontrandose con los ojos del muchacho quién la sostenía por la cintura.

—¿E-Estas bien Hima-chan?—Preguntó el chico con preocupación.

—Si, gracias a ti—Sonrió la chica, Shuuji sonrió también—Ya puedes soltarme—Rió.

—Oh, si claro—Dijo el chico un poco avergonzado, luego la chica volvió a hacer su trabajo—Por cierto, gracias por lo de la tarde.

—¿Qué cosa Shuuji-san?—Preguntó Himawari—Refrescame la memoria.

—Hacer que Fumiko saliera de la sala—Respondió el chico, Hima sonrió de lado y miro al chico.

—Shuuji—Le llamo, este volteo a verla—Se que te molesta que ella venga aquí, ambos sabemos que viene a molestarte y nada más, no es que a ella le interese coquetear con Handa o Ichinose, solo viene a molestarte.

—Lo se—El chico fue interrumpido.

—Entonces, no tienes porque agradecerme, se lo fastidioso que es que un ex venga a molestar—Al decir esto su voz sono triste, entonces Shuuji supuso la razón por la cuál ella le había dicho eso.

—¿Hima estas bien?—Preguntó el chico al ver que su compañera se paro en seco dejando todo de lado.

—Si, no te preocupes—Su sonrisa era tan finjida que el chico no pudo creerle.

—Lo siento, pero no te creo—Dijo el chico, Himawari dejo de sonreir.

—A veces fingir estar bien con una sonrisa no funciona—Rió la chiquilla.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello o es mejor que no?—Ella desvió la mirada hacia la ventana y comenzó a hablar.

—No fue hace mucho tiempo que me enamore perdidamente de un chico, su nombre era Hiromu Miura—Himawari se sentó junto a Shuuji mientras relataba su historia—Estuvimos mucho tiempo juntos, y como no tenía mucha experiencia y nadie me aconsejo me enamore demasiado de él, tanto que no me di cuenta de que el solo jugaba conmigo mientras coqueteaba con otras chicas a mis espaldas, hasta que un día nuestra relación termino—Suspiro con pesadez—Desde eso enferme y no me di cuenta del daño que me estaba causando por sufrir por alguien que no valia la pena, hasta que mi hermana me abrió los ojos. Pronto volví a clases y debía de verle la cara todos los días, pero me hice fuerte, al poco tiempo chicos comenzaron a confesar que yo les gustaba y esto se hizo viral en todo el instituto llegando a los oídos de Miura, quien comenzó a acercarse nuevamente a mi tratando de conquistarme de nuevo, fallando en el intento. Al año volvimos a Japón y aquí me tienes, mi herida esta curada, pero aun recuerdo a Miura, pero lo recuerdo como alguien que me dejo una enseñanza de vida, no como alguien que destrozo mi corazón—Himawari sonrio al terminar de narrar lo acontecido, mientras que Shuuji le miraba asombrado, el chico no sabía eso de su compañera, realmente era una chica interesante—Shuuji no dejes que Fumiko opaque tu felicidad ¡Vamos! ¡vive, se feliz, disfruta de tu vida, de tus amigos y de ti mismo! No la desperdicies—De pronto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el chico estaba abrazando a su compañera, mientras esta estaba sorprendida por la reacción del chico.

—Que optimista eres ¿Te lo habían dicho?—Preguntó el de anteojos, Himwari sonrió ante el comentario, luego este la solto—Lamento haberte abrazado de manera tan repentina, sentí la necesidad de hacerlo.

—No te preocupes—Dijo ella.

—Bueno, sera mejor que terminemos de ordenar—Dijo el chico colocandose de pie seguido por Hima. Luego de unos minutos tenían todo listo y Shuuji acompaño a Himawari hasta su casa.

 **00000000**

 _ **POV Misaki**_

Llegue a mi casa muy preocupada por Shion, realmente ella no merecía que ese idiota se apareciera a arruinarle el día. En fin, le mande un mensaje a mi morena amiga y luego subi a mi cuarto, estaba sola, mis padres aun estaban trabajando y como no había nadie que pudiera molestarme decidí dormir, fue una mala idea. Luego de dormir dentro de una hora desperte agitada y jadeando, había tenido una horrible pesadilla ¡Joder! Lo unico que deseaba era salir ya de esa horrenda pesadilla, estuve dentro de dos minutos escuchando cosas horribles en mi sueño, veía como el chico que me rompio el corazón se reía de mi y me dejaba en ridiculo frente a todos, realmente fue espantozo lo que veía, lo peor es que mis amigas me miraban feo y hablaban cosas malas a mis espaldas por la culpa de mi antiguo amor. Desperte súper mal y llorando, sentía que me ahogaba con el llanto, de pronto mi madre apareció en la habitación.

—¿Hija que te paso? ¿Por que lloras?—Preguntó mi madre.

—Tuve una horrenda pesadilla—Respondí mientras lagrima caían por mis mejillas.

—Ya, ya, solo fue una pesadilla, no llores mi niña—Decía mi madre mientras me abrazaba y trataba de calmarme.

—Fue horrible madre—Realmente lo fue, se veía tan real.

—Nada que lo que soñaste fue real pequeña, tranquila—Dijo mi madre acariciando mi rostro y limpiando mis lagrimas—Vamos, ve al baño a lavarte la cara y baja a cenar.

—Esta bien—Entonces me coloque de pie y fui hasta el baño, tome mi celular, Shion me había respondido el mensaje y este decía: " _Gracias por preocuparte, Misa-chan. Yo estoy bien, me encontre con alguien que me ayudo mucho. Gracias por preguntar. Duerme bien, nos vemos mañana"_ ¿Con quién se habrá encontrado? ¿Será algun chico? Mañana a primera hora le preguntare, volviendo a lo que quería saber, me alegro de que Shion estuviera bien. En fin, me lave la cara y baje a comer, espero no volver a tener pesadillas como esta otra vez.

* * *

 **Feña: Tada hasta aquí llega el segundo capitulo.**

 **Izamu: Genial, estuvo bueno.**

 **Miyamura: OMG! ShionxFudo *-***

 **Feña: Lamento haberme demorado en la actualización y lamento las faltas ortográficas, tengo mucho sueño como para corregirlas XD**

 **Miyamura: ¡Preguntas!**

 **-¿Que tal el capitulo?**

 **-¿Tetsuyo golpeara a Jungmin y a Takanashi?**

 **-¿Que tal el momento ShionFudo? ¿Y el TaraMark? ¿Y el HimaJi?**

 **-¿Misaki tendrá más pesadillas así?**

 **Izamu: Ahora ¡A DORMIR!**

 **Los tres: Matta ne minna! Que tengan una linda semana! hasta la otra actualización!**


	4. Rumores, verdad ¿Si o no?

**Miyamura: ¡Yeih conti!**

 **Izamu: Esta vez nuestra cabeza de pescado no nos acompaña**

 **Sada: Se llama Fernanda, no cabeza de pescado y te dije que de esa cabeza saliste tu 7-7**

 **Shion: Pero estoy yo nwn**

 **Izamu: A nadie le importa.**

 **Shion: Amargado 7u7**

 **Izamu: Egocentrica :)**

 **Miyamura: Mientrass estos dos pelean les dejamos el tercer capitulo, disfrutenlo**

* * *

.

.

.

Capitulo 3:

El rumor, verdad ¿Si o no?

.

.

.

 _ **POV Kazemaru**_

Salí de casa rápidamente, pues se me estaba haciendo tarde para llegar a clases. Se me cerraban los ojos del sueño que tenía ya que me desvele estudiando, en la tarde no puedo porque trabajo en la heladería ¡Oh, casi lo olvido! Esas chicas me vieron ayer y espero que no le digan nada a nadie pues estoy juntando dinero para hacerles una pequeña fiesta a mis amigos. En fin, seguí caminando a paso rápido, en eso llego hasta el semáforo el cuál estaba en rojo y tuve que esperar a que se colocara en verde, pronto sentí que alguien se ponía junto a mi, mire hacia mi derecha encontrándome con una chica de estatura baja, largos y sedosos cabellos color negro con reflejos morados, sin duda era la chica de ayer y si no mal recuerdo somos compañeros de clase. Comencé a observarla detenidamente, su perfil era de rasgos finos, pues su nariz era respingada, su cuerpo ni hablar, de caderas anchas y cintura bien marcada, de pronto ella volteó a verme, nuestros ojos se encontraron, eran hermosos sus ojos, eran aperlados y desde mi punto de vista bastante brillantes. Al momento de juntar nuestras miradas el tono de sus mejillas comenzó a cambiar comenzando con un sutil rosado, hasta llegar a un intenso rojo, y sus ojos brillaban demasiado, luego ella desvió la mirada rápidamente quedando cabizbaja, creo que la intimide.

—¿Estas bien?—Pregunté, ella no me respondió. El semáforo cambio de rojo a verde y ella no se movió, yo me quede junto a ella.

—N-No, no pasa nada—Escuche entre su balbuceo. De pronto ella iba a cruzar la calle y estaba en rojo, otra vez. La tome de su muñeca impidiendo que ella siguiera caminando, esta volteo a verme.

—Ten más cuidado, casi te matas—Le dije con preocupación.

—Creí que aun estaba en verde—Dijo ella soltándose de mi agarre. Cuando la luz volvió a colocarse verde ella me dijo.

—Por cierto, tu secreto esta a salvo por si es que te lo preguntabas—Luego ella cruzo rapidamente la calle, yo cruce detrás de ella pero no al mismo ritmo, si no que más relajado. Casi llegando al instituto me encontré con Nagumo y Suzuno, por favor que no me pregunten porque no estaba en el entrenamiento, por favor, por favor.

—Buenos días Kazemaru—Dijo Nagumo dándome un amistosa palmada en la espalda.

—Buenos días chicos—Dije tratando de sonar animado.

—Uh, pero que ánimos—Dijo Suzuno, rayos me descubrieron—¿A que se debe tu cansancio?—Bostece para luego responder.

—Me quede estudiando hasta tarde—Respondí—En la tarde no pude estudiar.

—¿Qué? Pero nosotros pensamos que no te habías quedado por estar estudiando—Nagumo y Suzuno me miraron desconcertados, Kazemaru piensa algo que te saque de este apuro.

—Ah, lo que ocurre es que ayer tuve que acompañar a mi madre a hacer algunas comprar—Ojala se lo crean.

—Con que eso era—Dijo Nagumo. Fiu, se la creyeron.

—Hoy te quedaras, supongo—Hablo Suzuno esta vez. No sabía que responder, joder ¿Por que tenías que preguntar?

—Me temo que no, prometí hacerle un gran favor a mi tía y me pagara bien—Bravo Kazemaru, que inteligente, deben de creerse eso—La otra semana ya estaré de vuelta, tengo que ayudar a mi tía toda la semana que queda.

—Maldito Kazemaru—Nagumo me miro de reojo.

—Se que extrañas—Bromee a mi amigo.

—Idiota—Pronto llegamos al instituto, encontrándome con ella a la entrada del salón.

 **0000000**

 _ **Mientras tanto...**_

Fudo había acompañado a Shion hasta su hogar, ella vivia sola. En fin, cuando la fue a dejar le propuso pasarla a buscar al día siguiente, ella acepto con gusto, pues así su trayecto hasta el instituto sería más entretenido. El ex-mohicano fue a buscar a Shion como había prometido, una vez que llego toco el timbre, y nadie abrio, volvio a tocarlo y nuevamente nadie abrió, entonces dicidió llamarla por telefono, mientras tanto Shion aun estaba durmiendo, aquel día ambos llegarian tarde. El celular de Shion comenzó a sonar despertandola de golpe, al ver el nombre de quien la llamaba se levanto rápidamente.

—¡Me quede dormida!—Grito la muchacha escuchandose hasta afuera de su departamento, rapidamente se levanto y fue a abrirle la puerta a Fudo y lo hizo pasar, este la miro de pies a cabeza y desvio de inmediato la mirada ya que la chica llevaba un vestido ajustado y algo corto, ella al percatarse de eso salió corriendo hasta su cuarto—¡Lo siento Akio!—Dijo desde su cuarto mientras comenzaba a vestirse, luego de unos minutos salio de su cuarto con su cabello hecho un desastre, entro al baño y se cepillo el cabello quedando como nuevo—Estoy lista—Dijo saliendo del baño y tomando su bolso—Lamento mucho todo esto, te prometo que nunca más pasara.

—No te preocupes—Dijo con su tono de voz serio, así como él es—Shion cerro la puerta del departamento y ambos se apuraron para llegar rápido a clases, la morena iba un paso más adelante de Fudo mientras conversaban, en esos momentos el chico comenzo a observarla con minuciosidad, su sedoso cabello negro, el cuál caía con delicadeza por su espalda y algunos mechones por sobre el hombro, su cuerpo con delicadas y marcadas curvas, y la manera en que movía sus caderas al caminar, todo aquello era lo que el castaño se estaba fijando, y aparte de ello escuchaba con atención a su compañera. A los minutos llegaron al instituto y pues llegaron atrasados siendo anotado en el libro de los que llegan atrasados, luego fueron hasta su salón en donde fueron regañados por el profesor y aparte llamaron la atención de todos sus compañeros y amigos de los chicos, miles de preguntas lloverán para ambos y uno que otro rumor también el cuál llegara a los oidos de nuestra pequeña peli-azul, Otonashi Haruna.

.

.

Y así se esparció el rumor antes de que tocaran el timbre, Ren y Himawari estaban en clase de Matemáticas, ambas se sentaban muy cerca de la otra y justo enfrente de Ren se sentaban las chicas más chismosas de la clase y del instituto: Fumiko y Rika. Entonces ambas chicas comenzaron a comentar del dichoso rumor.

—Sabes me caaba de llegar un mensaje diciendo que la capitana del club de basquetbal y Akio Fudo han estado saliendo—Ren que estaba por quedarse dormida de lo aburrida que estaba la clase sorprendió ante lo que estaba escuchando.

—Es enserio, por eso es que rechazo a la pobre de Haruna—Ren siguió escuchando con atención mientras pensaba: " _¿Cuando es que pensaba contarnos?_ Luego la peli-roja le tiro un papel a su amiga contándole lo que estaba ocurriendo, la castaña con solo leer aquello salto de su silla gritando.

—¡Qué!—Exclamó la castaña llamando la atención de todos y la del profesor quien la miro con el seño fruncido.

—Señorita Inaba, sería tan amable de ir a gritar fuera del salón—Sentenció el sensei mostrando la puerta para que la chiquilla saliera, Himawari salio del salón mientras arrastraba los pies, bajo la mirada de todos y antes de salir miro a Ren quien decía perdón. Mientras tanto en el salón 2-B, Tara, Misaki y Tetsuyo recibieron un mensaje de la página de la chismosa del colegio, sí, las y los chismosos del colegio tenían una página donde subían de todo, las tres chicas se miraron entre si y ninguna lo podía creer, ahora lo único que querían era que tocaran para salir a receso e ir donde Shion para que les explicaran aquel rumor, para saber si era verdad o no.

.

.

La llegada del receso fue eterna para tanto para las amigas de Shion, como para los de Fudo, una vez que tocaron el timbre las chicas llegaron en busca de Shion y se la llevaron a un lugar más privado, la llevaron hasta el salón de un club que jamás se volvio a abrir. En fin, aun faltaban algunas chicas, pero Himawari, Misaki, Ren, Tetsuyo y Tara tenían a la chica acorralada, y esta no sabía la razón.

—Vamos habla Shion-chan, cuéntanos todo—Dijo Ren, la morena no entendía nada.

—Chicas enserio bajen las revoluciones y explíquenme que debo contarles—Dijo Shion sonriendo con nerviosismo.

—No te hagas—Dijo Tetsuyo mirándola de reojo—Tu sabes perfectamente.

—La verdad no lo se, Tetsuyo—La de ojos aperlados la miro con el seño fruncido intimidando a la morena—Digo la verdad, enserio.

—¿Enserio no lo sabes?—Preguntó Misaki.

—Te estoy diciendo que no—Volvió a reiterar la de mechones azules.

—Estas saliendo con Fudo ¿Si o no?—Preguntaron las cinco curiosas chicas.

—¡Qué!—Dijeron Shion, Mako y Yoko. De pronto entraron Kurayami y Suzuka.

—Hasta afuera se escucha su escándalo—Dijo Kurayami mirando a sus amigas.

—¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?—Preguntó esta vez Suzuka.

—Lo que ocurre es que Shion-chan esta saliendo con Fudo y no nos dijo—Contestó Tara, Shion comenzó a reír.

—Chicas ¿De donde sacaron que yo salía con Fudo?—Preguntó la morena con gracia.

—Pues las chismosas lo propagaron por todo el instituto—Respondió Himawari.

—Ustedes saben que jamás les guardaría un secreto, y todo esto ha sido un mal entendido—Dijo Shion sonriendo.

—Entonces ¿Con el te encontraste ayer?—Preguntó Misaki recordando el mensaje que la chica le había mandado.

—Así es Misaki-san, ayer choque con Fudo y pues el me ayudo bastante—Contestó la morena.

—Shion ¿sabes que deberías de parar el rumor?—Dijo Kurayami cruzada de brazos.

—Lo se, lo se, debo de ir a hablar con este grupo de "las chismosas"—Shion arreglo su cabello y suspiro con pesadez—Ya no saben que inventar.

.

.

Por otro lado, en esos mismos momentos se encontraban los amigos de Fudo, ellos estaban reunidos en la azotea y Fudo estaba completamente confundido, mientras sus amigos lo miraban con picardía. El castaño los miraba raro, ya que parecían verdaderos idiotas mirándolo de aquella manera, el chico de apoyo con la espalda en la baranda para luego cruzarse de brazos, todos comenzaron a acercarse y sus expresiones no cambiaban.

—¿Saben que se ven como idiotas?—Preguntó el del ex-mohicano levantando una ceja.

—Vamos Fudo ¿Cuando pensabas contarnos?—Dijo Fidio, Fudo lo miro confundido.

—Okei ¿Qué se fumaron?—Fudo estaba convencido que sus amigos tenían un serio problema.

—No te hagas el loco—Dijo Nagumo.

—Ya todos lo saben—Habló Mark esta vez.

—Te vieron con ella esta mañana—Comentó Midorikawa, entonces Shion vino a la mente del castaño.

—Espero no estén insinuando eso—Dijo Fudo mirándolos de reojo.

—Todo el instituto sabe que sales con la capitana del club de basquetbal—Dijo Fubuki, el oji-verde abrió sus ojos como platos.

—O deberíamos decir Kishimoto Shion—Dijo Kazemaru.

—¡¿De donde sacaron eso?! ¡Estoy seguro de que yo lo sabría!—Exclamó Fudo—¡Ahora estoy más que seguro que se fumaron algo, y era fuerte!

—Pues no debimos de habernos ilusionado—Dijo Shuuji.

—Yo quería ser tío—Bromeó Nagumo.

—Yo quería ser padrino de bodas—Dijo Fubuki.

—¡Están locos!—Profirió el ex-mohicano—Ese rumor debe de acabar antes del termino de clases.

—Debes buscar a "las chismosas"—Recordó Hiroto.

—¿Sabes quienes son?—Preguntó Shuuji.

—Pues solo las había oído por nombre, pero nada más—Contestó el chico.

—Se hacen llamar "las chismosas" un grupo de chicas y chicos que se encargan de hacer viral todo tipo de rumores que escuchan en el instituto, ya sea de alumnos, profesores, y abarcan rumores, chismes, acontecimientos concretos, y especulaciones—Explico Suzuno—nadie sabe exactamente quienes componen este grupo, así que suerte con tu búsqueda amigo.

—Pero antes debo de hablar con Shion—Segundos después tocaron el timbre

 **0000000**

 _ **Mientras tanto...**_

Haruna había llegado tarde a clases, ya que había ido al medico, estaba resfriada y su hermano la obligó a ir al doctor. La chica estaba algo decaída y lo que menos quería era que alguien la molestara. Habían tocado hacía poco el timbre, los alumnos estaban retornando a sus salones, de pronto alguien llama la atención de Haruna.

—Vaya, vaya, creí que no vendrías—La peli-azul gruño por lo bajo, aquella voz la detestaba.

—¿Qué quieres Raimon?—Preguntó Haruna rodeando sus ojos. Natsumi y su grupito no se llevaban bien con Haruna, la chica terminaba siendo blanco de sus burlas.

—¿Te has enterado de la última noticia?—Preguntó con indiferencia la castaña, la peli-azul prefirió callar. Natsumi y Haruna no hacía mucho tiempo eran amigas, pero aquella falsa relación termino por la actitud de la Raimon.

—Al parecer no lo sabe—Habló esta vez Reina, otra hipócrita, después de todo lo que Haruna hizo por ella cuando Reina estaba sufriendo por Hiroto.

—Primero que nada, se filtro que te le habías declarado a Fudo—Dijo Natsumi riendo al final con maldad—Y pues sabemos que te rechazo, pero ¿Sabes porque lo hizo?—Haruna apretó los puños y miro el piso.

—Pues él esta saliendo con la capitana del club de basquetbal, te rechazo por ella—Termino de decir Reina.

—Pobre de ti ¿Como es que no te diste cuenta?—Ambas chicas se alejaron mientras reían con maldad, pero Haruna quedo ahí con ganas de llorar, no por Fudo, pues no era su culpa, si no por lo crueles que esas chicas eran con ella. Pronto Haruna comenzó a sentirse débil, sus oídos se taparon, su vista se nublo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había desmayado, Tachimukai quien pasaba por ahí la socorrió llevándola hasta la enfermería.

* * *

 **Shion: OMG!**

 **Sada: No tengo nada que decir.**

 **Miyamura: Ya quiero leer lo que viene*-* Ahora las preguntas.**

 **-¿Que tal el capitulo?**

 **-¿Este rumor se acabara? ¿En algun momento se hara realidad?**

 **-¿Quienes componen "Las chismosas?**

 **-¿Que pasara con Haruna? ¿Le diran que todo fue un mal entendido?**

 **Izamu: Y estas han sido las preguntas del capitulo.**

 **Shion: Sera mejor que nos despidamos nwn**

 **Sada: Si, ella tiene razon.**

 **Los cuatro: Matta ne minna! Bye bye, cuidense!**


	5. En busca de las chismosas 1

**Fer: Otra vez presento sola, pues los demás estan durmiendo uwu ya es de madrugada y yo aquí despierta terminando este capitulo, espero les guste nwn me he esforzado mucho en hacerlo uwu En fin, los dejo con el capitulo cuatro. Por cierto este capitulo estara dividio en dos y quizás tres.**

 **PD: LAMENTO LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA.**

* * *

.

.

.

Capitulo 4:

"En busca de las chismosas (Parte 1)"

.

.

.

Tachimukai corrió con la chica en sus brazos hasta llegar a la enfermería, una vez ahí la enfermera la atendió, se había desmayado por cansancio, ultimamente estaba muy decaída y estaba comiendo mal, estaba por hacer una anemia. El castaño había decidido no dejar a la chica sola y no entro a clases, pues la salud de su amiga estaba primero.

—Cuando Kido-san sepa lo que te paso te regañara por haber venido a clases en vez de haberte quedado en casa—Dijo el chico sentado junto a Haruna.

—Lo se, hubiera sido lo mejor—Dijo con tristeza.

—¿Ocurrio algo?—Preguntó el muchacho con preocupación, luego esta lo miro atentamente a los ojos.

—Tachi-kun necesito que me respondas algo—Dijo Haruna.

—De que trata—Tachimukai ya comenzaba a sospechar de lo que podría ser.

—¿Es verdad que Fudo esta saliendo con Kishimoto-san?—Preguntó la peli-azul con algo de melancolía en su tono de voz.

—La verdad es que solo es un rumor creado por "las chismosas" ya sabes que a ellas les gusta inventar mil y una estupideces—Contestó el chico sonriendo, ella también sonrio.

—Eso es bueno—Dijo la chiquilla.

—Haruna no deberías seguir detrás de él—Dijo de pronto el castaño con cierta seriedad, ella lo volteo a ver y lo escucho—Eres una gran chica para estar arrastrándote por alguien que no se da cuenta de ello—Los ojos de la chica se abrieron ligeramente, pues estaba impresionada por lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo—Enserio no deberías de preocuparte si es que tiene o no una relación con Kishimoto-san, solo preocúpate de ti y de que tu seas feliz ¿O no?—El chico sonrió mostrando su dentadura, acto seguido la chica inundada por la emoción abrazo al chico, este se sorprendió ante aquel inesperado abrazo.

—N-no sabía que pensabas eso—Titubeo la muchacha mientras lo abrazaba—Gracias.

—No hay nada que agradecer, solo te digo la verdad, además no me gusta verte así—Dijo el muchacho mientras abrazaba a la peli-azul

 **0000000000**

 _ **Por otro lado...**_

Shion entro en el salón encontrándose con un pequeño papel sobre su mesa, luego miro a Fudo quién le hizo señas de que lo leyera, esta miro el papel y comenzó a desplegarlo para leer su contenido, este decía: " _Ya debes de haberte enterado del ridículo rumor creado por el grupo de "las chismosas". En fin, yo estaba pensando en buscarlos y ponerle fin a este malentendido ¿Te parece?"_ La clase ya había comenzando y la muchacha no haya como llamar la atención del chico, pues no estaban sentados demasiado cerca, ella estaba dos puestos más atrás y al lado de la fila del chico, ella comenzó a lanzarle pequeños pedazos de papeles, pero su puntería no era la mejor que digamos, ninguno de los papeles llego a Fudo, este no volteo en ningún momento, miraba hacía la ventana, pero jamás hacía atrás. La chica termino diciéndole a sus amigas que le ayudaran a decirle al chico, Shion escribió su respuesta en el papel y con ayuda de Mako y Yoko lograron pasar el papel al castaño, la respuesta de la morena fue: " _Apoyo la causa, a detener este rumor se ha dicho"._ La clase se volvió extremadamente larga y aburrida para la morena, al igual que para el castaño, Shion estaba tan nerviosa que movió su pie sin control, como si tuviera un tic en este, mientras que Fudo tenía su lapiz completamente mordido, lo unico que pensaban en esos momentos era detener el rumor.

.

.

Mientras tanto la clase 2-B estaba en clase de deportes y gimnasia, aquel día al profesor se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de hacer un juego el cuál consistía en que se armarían grupos y a estos se les pasaría una hoja con distintos tipos de descripciones con lugares de todo el instituto, para cada grupo habra un recorrido distinto, en los lugares descritos habrá un tipo de insignia que deberán de pegar en la hoja, la idea de este juego es que trabajen en equipo para encontrar los sitios.

—Bien ¿Alguna duda?—Preguntó el profesor, Mark alzo su mano.

—¿Hay algun tipo de regla o condición?—Dijo el muchacho.

—Cierto casi lo olvido, gracias por recordarmelo, ningún integrante del grupo puede separarse mucho de sus compañeros, pues la idea es que hagan todo como un equipo—Explico el hombre.

—Y ¿Como sabra que estamos juntos siempre?—Preguntó Tetsuyo.

—Pues facil, cada integrante tendrá un tipo de chip puesto en su ropa—Contestó el profesor—Y por esta pantalla los vere a todos, sabre de inmediato quien no esta junto a su grupo. El grupo que se haya separado más veces será sancionado, mientras el que siempre estuvo unido será premiado.

—Sensei ¿Cuales serán los grupos?—Consulto Hiroto.

—Ahora los designare—Dijo el sensei—Seran cuatro grupos con cinco integrantes cada uno. Primer grupo, liderado por Tetsuyo Uchiha, sus compañeros serán: Ichirouta Kazemaru, Midou Reika, Raimon Natsumi y Mamoru Endo.

—¿Es enserio? Joder, tengo el peor grupo—Comentó la oji-perla hacia sus amigas, pues Tetsuyo no tolera ni a Reika, y menos a Natsumi.

—Te deseo suerte—Bromeo Tara.

—Segundo grupo, liderado por Kurayami Tara, sus compañeros serán: Kiyama Hiroto, Yoshikawa Misaki, Kruger Mark y Yagami Reina.

—Joder, quedaron juntas, como las envidio—Se quejo Tetsuyo y se fue junto a su grupo, mientras el profesor terminaba de designar los grupos.

—Hi, trabajaremos juntos, Tetsuyo-san—Dijo Kazemaru a Tetsuyo al momento de llegar junto a él.

—Si, así es—Contestó Tetsuyo desviando la mirada con un leve sonrojo. Reika, la ex novia de Kazemaru los miro con desprecio y fue a arruinar el ambiente.

—Tetsuyo-chan que gusto poder trabajar contigo—Dijo la chica con hipocrecía, la oji-perla solo la ignoro.

—No es necesario que seas simpática conmigo, no seas hipócrita—Tetsuyo siempre dice lo que piensa, y en esos momentos no se quedaría callada y de paso humillaría con clase a Reika, quién quedo boquiabierta y completamente avergonzada—Lo único que quiero pedirte es que ayudes en esto, aun que no nos llevemos bien hay que trabajar en equipo de manera efectiva, aun que ninguna de las dos lo desee—Luego de eso le dió la espalda a la chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Kazemaru quedo impresionado con la osadía de su compañera, era verdad lo que se comentaba de la Uchiha. Luego de que el sensei termino de designar los grupos entrego los chips y la hoja con las descripciones.

—¡Alumnos!—Profirio el sensei llamando la atención de todos los chico—¿Estan listo?

—¡Si!—Respondieron todos.

—En cuanto toque el silbato comenzara su busqueda ¡Les deseo suerte!—En eso toca el silbato y los grupos comienzan a irse en diferentes direcciones.

.

.

 _ **Grupo de Tara.**_

Tara iba a la cabeza del grupo junto a ella estaba Mark y detrás iban Hiroto, Misaki y un poco más atrás Reina quién miraba con recelo a Hiroto que hablaba con Misaki. Reina y Hiroto había sido novios hasta hacía dos años atrás, y duraron tres años siendo novios, pero la chiquilla se había aburrido de comer siempre de la misma carne. En eso a la peli-celeste se le ocurre algo para separar a ambos chicos.

—Me estoy quedando atrás, así que permiso denme un espacio por aquí—Dijo la chica colocandose junto en medio de Misaki y Hiroto.

—Oh, esta bien—Dijo tímidamente Misaki.

—Tara-chan ¿Cuál es el primer lugar al que hay que ir?—Preguntó Hiroto.

—Pues dice: " _El beso de Gustav Klimt retratado podrás ver en ese lugar, y de Davinci la Gioconda también encontraras"_ —Recito la muchacha, y sonrio automaticamente—Esto es muy facil, es obvio que es la sala de artes, en aquel lugar hay un cuadro con la obra de Klimt, pintada por una de las integrantes del club.

—¿Cuál es la Gioconda?—Preguntó con ignorancia Reina.

—Es la mona lisa—Contestó Misaki, la peli-celeste se sonrojo avergonzada.

—Bien vamos—Dijo Mark, entonces corrieron de dirección a la sala de artes. Una vez ahí comenzaron a buscar la insignia para colocarla en el papel.

—Que flojera esconder estas cosas, no se como el sensei se dio la molestía de hacerlo—Comentó Hiroto.

—Conociendolo debe de haber usado a otros chicos para que hicieran esto—Dijo Tara recordando que un día por un castigo ella y las demás chicas tuvieron que limpiar la piscina de instituto, siendo que el profesor debía de hacerlo.

—¡Lo encontre!—Exclamó Mark, la insignia estaba en el techo, y ninguno de los chicos lo alcanzaba.

—Rayos no lo alcanzo—Dijo Hiroto.

—Pues no hay de otra hay que tomar a una de ustedes para que puedan sacar la insignia—Dijo Mark.

—Misaki, tu, hazlo tu, eres bastante liviana—Propuso Tara, Reina miro de reojo a la aludida.

—Etto...esta bien—Titubeo la chiquilla.

—Ven, subete en mis hombros—Dijo el peli-rojo, Reina estaba hirviendo de envidia. Con la ayuda de los otros chicos subieron a Misaki a los hombros del chico, la chica tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, pues nunca antes habái hecho algo como eso. Cuando ya tenía la insignia en sus manos, Mark y Tara la ayudaron a bajar.

—Gran trabajo Misaki-san—Sonrió Hiroto hacía la chica, Reina apreto los puños, estaba celosa, aun que no debería de estarlo, de todos modos ella fue quién engaño al pobre de Hiroto, quién podría haberle entregado su amor incondicional.

.

.

 _ **Grupo de Tetsuyo.**_

La de ojos aperlados miraba con seriedad la hoja mientras caminaba, mientras los demás la seguian, y Kazemaru miraba el andar de la chiquilla, el movimiento que hacía con sus caderas al caminar, y como se movía su cabello al caminar. De pronto Natsumi dice.

—Hey ¿Cuando piensas decirnos el enuncidado?—Preguntó la Raimon de mala manera.

—Ya se los dire—Contestó la chiquilla parando de golpe y volteando a ver a los chicos—El enunciado dice: " _Lo escencial es invisible a los ojos"_ —Tetsuyo recordo perfectamente aquella frase, perteneciente al libro " _El principito_ ".

—Frase del libro " _El principito"_ si no me equivoco—Dijo Kazemaru, Tetsuyo asintió

—Así es, del autor Antoine de Saint-Exupéry—Agregó la muchacha.

—Bien eso no importa—Dijo Reika con pesadez—¿Se supone que hay que ir a la biblioteca?

—Te equivocas—Contestó la Uchiha.

—¿Eh? ¿Por que?—Cuestiono la chiquilla con el seño fruncido.

—No hace mucho el club de teatro presentó un fragmento de dicho libro, esta presentación fue hecha en el mismo salón del club—Respondió la peli-negra.

—¿Entonces hay que ir al club de teatro?—Preguntó Endo.

—Claro, vamos—Contestó Tetsuyo, y fueron hasta dicho lugar. Kazemaru encontro impresionante lo deductiva y habil que resulto ser la muchacha, jamás se lo hubiera imaginado, cualquier otro habría ido a la biblioteca, pero Tetsuyo penso más allá. Una vez que llegaron al club de teatro indagaron con la mirada, pero no había ninguna insignia.

—No hay nada—Dijo Natsumi.

—Te has equivocado Uchiha, de seguro esta en la biblioteca—Dijo Reika.

—En eso te equivocas ¿Crees que el sensei lo dejaría a simple vista? Pues no lo creas así, se supone que estamos trabajando en equipo, algo debe de haber preparado para que trabajemos juntos—Contradijo la chiquilla.

—Que astuta Tetsuyo-chan—Elogió Kazemaru a la más baja, esta se sonrojo levemente.

—Encontre algo—Exclamó Endo.

—¿Que cosa?—Preguntó Kazemaru.

—Esta pila de libros—Contestó el muchacho. Todos lo miraron con una gota en la cabeza.

—¡Eso no ayuda Endo!—Exclamó Natsumi.

—¡Eres brillante Endo!—Exclamó Tetsuyo.

—¡¿Qué?!—Dijeron Reika y Natsumi.

—El libro del principito, quizás ahí esta la insignia—Dijo la chiquilla comenzando a buscar el dichoso libro, una vez encontrado de entre sus páginas cayo la insignia—Bingo, hemos encontrado la insignia.

—Esto es muy divertido, ya quiero ir por el proximo—Dijo Kazemaru colocandose junto a la chica para leer la hoja—¿Cuál es el siguiente?—Habló el peli-celeste muy cerca del oído de la chica, Reika solo los miraba con envidia, pues su ex novio estaba muy cerca de su peor pesadilla, Uchiha Tetsuyo, pero no había nada que hacer, ya que Midou Reika solo era la ex del muchacho.

.

.

Solo faltaban unos minutos para que tocaran el timbre, el grupo de Tetsuyo ya había llegado junto al sensei, habían sido el primer grupo en llegar y fueron felicitados por el sensei por su efectivo trabajo en equipo, luego llego el grupo Tara, también fueron felcitados, ya que en ningun momento rompieron las reglas, mientras que los otros grupos también lo habían hecho bien, pero fueron menos organizados, puesto que se separaban más de lo que debían, solo por un par de veces. Pronto tocaron el timbre, las chicas fueron hasta las duchas para cambiarse de ropa. Por otro lados Fudo y Shion fueron en busca de "Las chismosas" pero antes de comenzar a buscarlas se toparon con Haruna y Tachimukai, quienes estaban saliendo de la enfermería.

—¿Sucedio algo?—Preguntó Fudo al verlos salir de aquel lugar.

—Nada grave—Contestó Haruna sonriendo.

—¿Segura?—Insistió el castaño.

—Segura—Dijo la peli-azul, de pronto Otonashi fijo su mirada en la morena—Oh tu debes ser Kishimoto-san ¿No es así?

—¿Eh? Oh si, soy yo—Sonrió Shion.

—La novia de Akio ¿O me equivoco?—Fudo y Shion comenzaron a reír, Tachimukai y Haruna se miraron confundidos.

—Claro que no, solo somos amigos, vaya este rumor hay que detenerlo antes de que todos en la ciudad lo sepan—Dijo Shion con diversión.

—Entonces ¿Solo es un rumor?—Preguntó Tachimukai.

—Así es y necesitamos detenerlo—Dijo Fudo—De casualidad ¿Saben quienes componen a "Las chismosas"?

—Lo siento, no se nada de ello ¿Y tu Haruna?—Contestó Tachi.

—Quizás la presidenta sepa—Dijo la chiquilla.

—Cierto Tara-chan quizás pueda ayudarnos—Dijo Shion recordando que su amiga era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil—Fudo apresuremonos ¡El tiempo es oro!—En eso toma a Fudo de la mano y comienzan a correr.

—¡Puedo correr solo!—Se escucho que decía Fudo a lo lejos del pasillo. Tachimukai volteo a ver a Haruna que no dejaba de ver en dirección a donde Fudo de había ido.

—Hey Haruna, olvidalo, Fudo ya fue, dejalo ir—Aconsejo el chico mientras sonreía, esta solo asintió—Bien, que tal si vamos por unos refrescos ¿Te parece?

—Me parece estupendo—Dijo sonriente la de cabellos azules, y ambos comenzaron a caminar hasta la cafetería. Mientras que Shion y Fudo llegaron corriendo hasta donde Tara se encontraba.

—Vaya Shion ¿Los encontraron?—Preguntó la muchacha.

—No, por eso estamos aquí—Contestó la morena.

—¿A que te refieres?—Cuestiono Tara.

—Necesitamos la ayuda de la presidenta Tara—Respondió sonriendo la de mechas azules.

* * *

 **Fer: Bien hasta aquí llega el capitulo :3 Ahora algunas preguntas.**

 **-¿Que tal el capitulo?**

 **-¿En que podra ayudarles Tara?**

 **-¿Haruna debería estar con Tachi?**

 **-¿Quienes seran las chismosas? ¡Opinen!**

 **Fer: Bien esto es todo, no olviden dejar review ya saben que eso anima a seguir nwn En fin, matta ne minna!**


	6. En busca de las chismosas 2

**Fer: Bien hare esto corto y preciso jeje**

 **Lamento no haber actualizado antes xd pero he aquí la contiii espero les guste nwn y no olviden dejar un lindo review *3* he aquí la segunda parte de "En busca de las chismosas"**

* * *

.

.

.

Capitulo 5:

"En busca de las chismosas (Parte 2)"

.

.

.

Tara los miraba interrogantes, que ayuda les podría brindar su presidenta en aquellos momentos. Tara arreglo su cabello violeta y se sentó mirando fijamente a ambos chicos, mirandolos con seriedad.

—Aun no se me ocurre en que podría ayudarles—Dijo la muchacha haciendo que ambos chicos se les resbalara una gotita sobre la sien.

—Tara buscamos a las chismosas—Dijo Shion mirando fijamente a su amiga—Tu conoces a todos los alumnos de este colegio y tienes todos sus expedientes.

—Oh, en eso tienes razón—Dijo la muchacha pensandolo mejor.

—Kaicho-san ¿Quienes son los mas chismosos de la escuela?—Preguntó Fudo.

—Bien, hay varios—Contestó la peli-violeta—¿Qué tal si vamos al salón del centro de alumnos a averiguar?

—¡Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder!—Exclamaron Shion y Fudo, quienes tomaron a Tara por ambas manos comenzando a correr a toda velocidad hasta dicho lugar.

—Wou, que manera de correr—Dijo Tara una vez que llegaron al salón.

—El tiempo vale oro—Dijo la peli-negra.

—Esta bien—Los tres chicos entraron, Tara encendió la luz y comenzo a buscar los expedientes—Ustedes siéntese por mientras, y relajense—Ambos chicos asintieron y tomaron asiento, mientras esperaban ansiosos los expedientes de los chicos y chicas más chimosos del insituto—¡Aquí estan!—Fudo y Shion dieron un salto de su silla.

—Vamos dejanos ver—Dijo Shion sin poder esperar más.

—Se los presentare—Dijo Tara. Primero saco una hoja con la fotografía de una chiquilla de cabellos verde agua, de travieso mirar—Sumeragi Maki. No se sabe si es parte de las chismosas, pero vaya que lo es.

—Puede que ella conozca mas sobre las chismosas, hay que buscarla—Dijo Fudo mirando a Shion.

—Claro—Dijo la morena.

—Prosigo—Dijo Tara, sacando el expediente del siguiente chismoso. En su fotografía podía verse un chico de aspecto timido, con anteojos y de cabellos castaños—El es Kakeru Megane, de alguna manera logra que todos le cuenten sus problemas y secretos, pero es una mala elección, pues es un chismoso de primera y tus secretos jamas estaran a salvo con él.

—Vamos sigue—Pidió la morena.

—Esta bien—Dijo sacando el siguiente expediente, la dueña de la fotografía era una muchacha de cabellos anaranjados, y mirar serio, de orbes grises—Esta chica es enigmatica y aun que no lo crean es muy chismosa, ella es Kurione Yuki—Fudo y Shion se miraron sorprendidos, aquella inofensiva chica era peligrosa, en el sentido de que podía difundir un torpe rumor.

—¡Kurione-san, una chismosa!—Exclamaron ambos sin poder creerlo.

—Así es, lo más probable es que ella sea una pieza clave dentro de las chismosas, pues es una chiquilla de apariencia tranquila y confiable, por lo que muchos se acercarian a contarle sus problemas y secretos, luego ella se los dice a sus colegas—Dijo Tara dejando impresionado a ambos chicos—Claro, solo es una teoría, pero Kurione-san es una posible candidata a ser parte de este grupo.

—Vaya, vaya, quien lo diría—Dijo Shion con sorpresa aun—Vamos Tara-san, continua.

—Hai—Saco otro expediente, perteneciente a un chico de largos cabellos rubios, y ojos negros con toques amabinos—Muy conocido, el es Afuro Terumi. Es un chico bastante amigable y agradable, y su contacto con los alumnos es muy espontanea, por lo que también podría de ser candidato para ser parte de "Las chismosas"—Rapidamente saco otros dos expedientes, ambas chicas eran las más populares del instituto, y también las más odiadas, una de ellas de cabellos castaños rojizos, hija del importante fundador de Raimon, mientras que la otra chiquilla era una orgullosa y terca chica de cabellos celestes brillantes con dos mechones blancos—Ellas descartenlas de inmediato, son demasiado obvias como para ser parte de las chismosas, Raimon Natsumi y Yagami Reina, descartadas desde el inicio.

—Okei, okei, tienes razón—Dijo Fudo—Prosigue, tenemos poco tiempo.

—Claro, claro—El siguiente expediente era un guapo muchacho, cabellos albinos y ojos color claros—El es Atsuichi Shigeto, sí, parece un chiquillo inofensivo, pero es peligroso y de boca suelta, no se puede confiar en el. Yo creo que no es apto como para estar en las chismosas—Tara saco dos expedientes más—Urabe Rika y Zanardi Gianluca, ambos son un duo de chismosos de primera, además de estar creando un millón de chismes, solo con el objetivo de ver arder el mundo, ambos son otros posibles integrantes del famoso grupo—Shion y Fudo asintieron con seriedad, mientras que la presidenta sacaba el último expediente, esta era una chica de intercambio desde Francia, es una completa hipocrita se comporta de una manera con unos, y de una manera completamente diferente con otros, muy bipolar se podría decir—Ella es Marinette Bellrose. Personalmente la odio y detesto demasiado por cosas del pasado, y jamás, jamás en la vida pueden confiar en ella, si le cuentas algo a ella tu saldras perdiendo, al igual que si te metes con ella, es capaz de hacer hasta lo imposible para humillarte.

—Aquella chica me odia—Comentó Shion, Tara y Fudo miraron a la morena—Desde que llego a este instituto, por alguna estupida razón que ni se ella me odia

—¿Y como lo sabes?—Preguntó Fudo.

—Pues siempre trataba de humillarme, pero jamás lo logró—Contesto la morena—Siempre he querido saber la razón de su odio hacia mi, pues jamás le he hecho nada. En fin, es historia antigua.

—Claro que no Shion, tal vez ella ha inventado este rumor, tal vez Marinette sea parte del dichoso grupo de "Las chismosas"—Fudo miraba seriamente los orbes azules de la muchacha—Y como dices que te odia ella a inventado este ridiculo rumor.

—Quizás tienes razón—Dijo Shion pensandolo mejor, aun que a ella no le molestaba en lo obsoluto ese rumor—Entonces iremos donde ella.

—Así es, y pondremos fin a aquel rumor—Segundos después sonó la campana para entrar a clases.

—Bien chicos es hora de volver a clases—Dijo Tara guardando los expedientes de los chismosos.

—Tara-chan enserio muchisimas gracias—Dijo la morena lanzando a abrazar a su amiga—Te debo una.

—Shion-chan no te preocupes, para eso estan las amigas ¿O no?—Respondió la peli-violeta sonriendo.

—Gracias Kaicho-san—Dijo Fudo desde el marco de la puerta—Ahora volvamos a clases—Los tres chicos salieron del salón yendo hasta sus respectivos salones.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 _ **Por otro lado...**_

La clase había comenzado ya, además era de Química, algo que no le llamaba mucho la atención a Suzuka, quién bajo la vista hasta su cuaderno donde empezó a hacer garabatos en este tratando de distraerse, mientras esperaba que algo interesante pasara, como que el profesor se asesinara tipo Another o algo por el estilo, pero sabía perfectamente que eso jamás ocurriría, aun que lo que estaba por ocurrir la dejaría en un estado de shock realmente fuerte. De pronto tocan la puerta del salón, la chiquilla de cabellos color durazno no le presto atención, acto seguido entro uno de los altos mandos del instituto.

—Buenos días queridos alumnos—Suzuka levanto levemente la vista, para luego volverla hasta su cuaderno, este siguió hablando diciendo que llegaba al curso un chico de intercambio, entonces este entro en el salón—Vamos presentate.

—Hola, mi nombre es Dylan Keith y vengo de Sidney—Suzuka abrió los ojos con impresión sin depegar la vista de su cuaderno, mientras apretaba su boligrafo con rabia, mientras que Kurayami miraba con preocupación a su amiga, ella conocía perfectamente su situación con aquel chico. Dylan era ni nada más, ni nada menos que el primer amor de la chica y el mismo que rompio su corazón cruelmente. La muchacha fue invadida por la tristeza y la nostalgia, claro había pasado ya un tiempo de aquel incidente, pero con solo recordarlo se sentía debil y fragil en el sentido emocional.

—Muy bien joven Keith, puede tomar asiento donde guste—Dijo el profesor, justo cerca de Suzuka había uno, exactamente estaba detrás de ella. Dylan comenzó a caminar directo hacía aquel asiento, Suzuka miraba sus pies para ocultar su rostro, por el momento no quería que el supiera que ella estaba ahí.

.

.

La hora del almuerzo por fin había llegado. Suzuka espero que todos salieran del salón para luego prepararse parra salir a almorzar, Kurayami se estaba por acercar a su amiga, pero fue en eso que cierto castaño se acerco a ella. Suzuka guardaba sus cuadernos cuando el chico se sentó en el puesto de adelante de ella, esta estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos y en lo que había ocurrido anteriormente que no se percato de la presencia del muchacho. Kurayami miro maternalmente aquella escena, y decidió retirarse, dejando a los chicos completamente solos, en eso el castaño le habla con una preocupada voz.

—Koizumi-san—Dijo el chico llamando la atención de la oji-coral. Ella levanto la vista encontrandose con la mirada preocupada de Fidio.

—Tu otra vez—Dijo la chica recordando el incidente de hacía unos días atrás—¿Qué quieres?

—Pues quería saber si estabas bien—La chica se coloco un poco nerviosa por la pregunta ¿acaso él se había dado cuenta de algo?

—Claro que lo estoy ¿Por qué no lo estaría?—Preguntó esta tratando de parecer despreocupada.

—Te note rara en clases—Los ojos de Suzuka se abrieron un poco por la impresión.

—¿Y porque me observabas?—Pregutó curiosa la chiquilla haciendo sonrojar a Fidio.

—Yo...Es que...—Fidio estaba nervioso, pero le gustaba observar a Suzuka, por alguna extraña razón—Solo me gusta observarte—Un leve sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas de chica, quién desvió rápidamente la mirada.

—Eso sono como si fueras un psicopata—Dijo la de cabellos color durazno, el chico se sonrojo aun más de lo que estaba

—Lo siento—Dijo rascando su mejilla con nerviosismo. Un incomodo silencio se produjo entre ambos, siendo interrumpido por Suzuka, esta se coloco de pie mientras Fidio la observaba, estaba por salir del salón, pero se detuvo para decirle algo al castaño.

—Tal vez no estoy bien, Fidio—Luego de decir eso se fue, dejando al chico algo preocupado, después de clases hablaría con ella.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 _ **Mientras tanto...**_

Al fin estaban en frente de la chica que podía ser la causante de todo aquel alboroto. Shion y Fudo estaban parados frente a Marinette, una muchacha de largos cabellos azul electrico con mechones de color plateados, y ojos dorados. La chiquilla estaba sentada mirando con soberbia a ambos chicos, mientras sonreía con malicia, mientras que ambos chicos le miraban con molestia. Para la mala suerte de ambos ningun otro integrante de las chismosas estaba ahí.

—Vaya, vaya, si no son la pareja más famosa del día—Dijo la muchacha con sarcasmo, sin dejar de lado aquella sonrisa y mirada maliciosa.

—¡Deja de decir babosadas!—Exclamó Fudo—Te hemos descubierto.

—¿De que hablan?—Dijo esta haciendose la tonta—Shion, querida tranquiliza a tu novio—Dijo con diversión la peli-azul.

—¿Qué buscas Marinette?—Preguntó depronto la morena—Siempre has tratado de humillarme o causarme el mal, pero ¿A que costo?

—Quería Shion, solo quiero arruinarte, no te soporto—Dijo Marinette frunciendo el seño—Esto solo era el comienzo de mi plan para humillarte.

—Dejalo—Dijo Fudo hacia Marinette—Deja a Shion en paz.

—¿Qué pasaría si no la dejo?—Preguntó desafiante la chiquilla.

—Te las veras conmigo—Contestó el castaño, la morena se sorprendio con lo que había escuchado—Lo único que tienes es envidia de Shion.

—Tienes razón—Confeso la chica—La envidio desde que la conozco. Rodeaba de chicos, con buenos amigos, con...belleza. Mientras que yo solo soy una hipocrita—La voz de Marinette había cambiado.

—No te hubiera servido humillarla, al fin y al cabo no podrías igualarla—Dijo Fudo, Shion estaba conmovida por lo que sus oidos escuchaban.

—Ya no lo haré, no servira de nada—Dijo Marinette.

—Desmiente el rumor—Sentencio Fudo.

—Esta bien—Rendida la peli-azul decidió comunicar a todos que aquel rumor era un mal entendido, mientras que por otro lado había decididó cambiar, y olvidar su envidia hacia la morena. Luego de aquella pequeña discución ambos chicos caminaron hasta la cafetería para poder almorzar. Estaban llegando a dicho lugar cuando:

—Al fin se acabo el rumor—Dijo Fudo con sus manos en su nuca.

—A mi no me molestaba el rumor—Comentó la morena dejando de caminar—¿A ti si?—El chico se coloco justo en frente de Shion observadola a sus intrigantes ojos azules que ella poseía.

—La verdad es que no—Contestó el castaño sonrojandose levemente—De todas formas eres...interesante—Shion sonrió.

—Por cierto, gracias por defenderme—Dicho esto la morena se paro de puntas depositando un beso en la mejilla del oji-verde, luego la chica siguió caminando hasta la cafetería, mientras que Fudo quedo parado en medio del pasillo sorprendido con su mano sobre su mejilla, en la que la chica le había dado un beso

.

.

Shion entro sonriente al lugar buscando con la mirada a sus amigas, al encontrarlas se acerco hasta ellas quienes al ver feliz a la morena la miraron interrogantes, querían saber con lujo y detalle lo que había ocurrido con Fudo.

—Vamos cuentanos—Dijo Yoko sonriendo.

—Esta bien...—Entonces la morena comenzó a relatar todo lo ocurrido.

—¡¿Tu hiciste que?!—Exclamó Ren junto con Yoko haciendo que muchos voltearan a verlas.

—Guarden silencio—Dijo Kurayami—Llaman demasiado la atención.

—Esta bien, lo sentimos—Dijeron ambas chicas apenadas.

—Entonces Shion beso la mejilla de Akio—Dijo Mako mirando con diversión a su amiga—Qué osada es esta chiquilla.

—Fue solo en la mejilla—Suspiro la morena.

—Por otro lado Suzuka no esta tan bien—Comentó Kurayami mirando a la aludida.

—¿De que hablas Kurayami-san? Yo estoy perfectamente bien—Dijo la chica tratando de ocultar sus verdaderas emociones.

—Vamos no te hagas, te conocemos—Dijo Ren mirandola de reojo.

—¿Qué ocurrió Suzuka-san?—Preguntó Misaki.

—Ah okei—Suspiro la chica—Dylan esta aquí—Todas, menos Kurayami quedaron sorprendidas por lo que su amiga les estaba diciendo.

—¿Como que esta aquí?—Preguntó Yoko.

—¡Pues esta aquí! ¡Estudia aquí ahora!—Grito la chica, todos voltearon a verla, luego Suzuka salió corriendo del lugar bajo la atenta mirada sus amigas y aparte de Fidio, quién decidió seguirla.

* * *

 **Fer: TADAAA! Creo que quedo algo corto uwu tambien lamento si no salen todos los ocs D: aun así espero les haya gustado, ahora algunas preguntas.**

 **-¿Que tal el capitulo?**

 **-¿Dylan le causara problemas a Suzuka?**

 **-¿Por que a Fidio le gusta observar a Suzuka?**

 **-¿Suzuka le contara a Fidio porque actuaba rara?**

 **-¿Marzo traera algo bueno ;-;?**

 **En fin, con eso me despidooo, matta ne minna!**


	7. ¡Soy su novio!

_**Feña: Hi! Hi! Queridos lectores, les vengo a animar con un nuevo capitulo.**_

 _ **Izamu: Me parece...**_

 _ **Feña: Shh!...Podría haber actualizado ayer pero tuve que salir y el tiempo no me lo permitió, pero bueno aquí dejare el capitulo, tal vez actualice otro fic, pero no de este fandomXDD o quién sabe jeje**_

 _ **Sadaharu: Vamos al grano...He aquí el capitulo!**_

* * *

Capitulo 6:

¡Soy su novio!

Fudo había llegado junto a sus amigos con una estúpida sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, estos le miraron con diversión, hacia mucho que no veían su amigo así de contento. El del ex-mohicano se sentó junto a sus amigos y se puso a almorzar.

—Y bien ¿Arreglaron el asuntó de rumor?—Preguntó Shuuji.

—Oh si—Contestó Fudo.

—¿Algo más que contarnos?—Preguntó esta vez Fubuki.

—No, claro que no—Contestó el chico con la mirada ida.

—¿Estas seguro?—Reitero Hiroto.

—No...Digo si—Balbuceo el castaño.

—Venga no nos traigas con mentiras—Dijo Nagumo—Todos sabemos que ocurrió algo más.

—Si, cuéntanos—Dijo Suzuno.

—Tal vez algo ocurrió—Dijo el castaño sonriendo de lado.

—¿Qué ocurrió con aquella chica?—Preguntó curioso Midorikawa.

—Ella...Me dio un beso—Todos quedaron boquiabiertos y con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Pero como ¿En la boca?—Preguntó Mark asombrado.

—No, claro que no—Contestó avergonzado—Solo fue en la mejilla.

—Igual es un gran paso—Dijo Nagumo codeando a su amigo.

—Dinos Fudo ¿La chiquilla te atrae?—Los tonos en las mejillas del castaño comenzaron a subir.

—No, como crees—Contestó Fudo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

—No te hagas el loco—Dijo Fubuki picandole la cara.

—Tu mismo dijiste que la encontrabas interesante—Comentó Mark.

—Eso quiere decir que te atrae, así que no andes con rodeos y acéptalo—Dijo Hiroto. El castaño rodó los ojos.

—Ya es verdad. Tal vez, Shion me atrae—Fubuki y Nagumo chocaron las palmas mientras los demás celebraban—Oigan, solo dije tal vez.

—De todas formas igual celebramos—Dijo Shuuji. En eso Fudo siente que algo faltaba, más bien dos cosas, o mejores dicho faltaban dos personas.

—Un momento Fidio y Kazemaru ¿Donde estan?—Preguntó Fudo al percatarse de que aquellos dos no se encontraban junto a ellos.

.

.

Suzuka estaba tan emputecida, entro llena de rabia al baño, algunas lagrimas traicioneras recorrieron sus mejillas, para la suerte de ella en esos momentos el baño estaba desocupado, y solo se encontraba ella, y ese amargo sentimiento de odio.

—Todo iba tan bien—Dijo ella apretando los puños—Hasta que ese hijo de puta se le ocurrio aparecer ¡Mierda!—La chica estaba realmente enrabiada, estaba por comenzar a gritar, además de que estaba por irse a golpear al chico que le hizo perder valiosos momentos de su vida. Suzula había conocido al dichoso Dylan en la ciudad de Sidney, ella se había ido hasta ese lugar por problemas familiares, conociéndolo a él, en quién confió y le contó todos sus problemas, lamentablemente este le traiciono creando rumores sobre ella, provocando criticas hacía ella, agregando una terrible discución familiar, tanto fue el problema que cayo en el hospital por una sobredosis de antidepresivos. Aquel primer amor le había causado tanto daño, por eso es que le repugnaba y odiaba tener que volver a verlo.

Arregló su cabello anaranjado, abrió la llave coloco sus manos debajo del agua y luego las llevo a su cara, limpió las pocas lagrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas y con las mangas del chaleco limpió su rostro, se dedico una sonrisa así misma y con la frente en alto salió del baño para regresar junto a sus amigas y pedirles una disculpa. Suzuka salió del baño encontrándose con Fidio apoyado en la muralla, esta le miro con sorpresa.

—Me gustaría saber que te ocurre—Dijo firme y directo.

—No, no te gustaría—Contradijo la muchacha.

—Claro que si me interesa, y me importa—Los ojos de ella se abrieron impresionados.

—¿Por que?—Cuestiono esta—Si ni siquiera somos cercanos. Solo somos compañeros de clase, y nada más.

—Tal vez quiera ser tu amigo—Un leve sonrojo se posiciono en las mejillas de la oji-coral.

—No te creo—Fidio se coloco frente a ella tomandola por los hombros y observandola fijamente a los ojos como si intentara leerle los pensamientos.

—Creeme—Dijo con seriedad—Quiero ser tu amigo—Ninguna palabra salió de los labios de la chica, esta bajo la mirada seriamente y se zafo del agarre del muchacho.

—Has lo que quieras—Dicho esto se fue rápidamente hasta donde estaban sus amigas, mientras que el castaño le miraba con algo de tristeza, de pronto la silueta del caminar de Julie, la ex-novia del chico vino a su mente.

.

.

En menos de unos segundos ambos habían colisionado provocando una caída para ambos chicos. Tetsuyo no sabía con quién había chocado, pero en eso solo quería decirle una infinidad de malas palabras al culpable de su caída, levanto su mirada encontrándose con él, su ceño fruncido desapareció siendo reemplazado por uno de asombro, el chico culpable de aquella caída había sido nada más, ni nada menos que Ichirouta Kazemaru. El peli-celeste le miro con temor y se coloco de pie antes de la muchacha para poder ayudarle a pararse. Kazemaru extendió su mano siendo correspondida por la muchacha.

—Lo siento demasiado—Se disculpo el chico haciendo una pequeña reverencia—Fue algo muy torpe de mi parte.

—No, fuimos ambos—Dijo ella mirando el piso con nerviosismo.

—Aun así disculpa—Insistió Kazemaru.

—Ya dejalo—Dijo Tetsuyo—Dejemoslo así—La peli-morada estaba por retirarse del lugar cuando este la detuvo tomando por la muñeca. El cálido tacto entre ambos provoco un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de ella. Tetsuyo volteo encontrándose con los hermosos orbes almendrados de Kazemaru.

—Gracias por guardar mi secreto hasta estos momentos—Dijo el chico dedicándole una cálida sonrisa a la oji-perla.

—No hay de que—Se limitó a decir ella para luego seguir con su viaje. El sonrojo de sus mejillas y los latidos apresurados de su corazón se quedaron así por unos largos segundos, pronto ella volvió a la normalidad, pero aun con aquella cálida sensación en su pecho, sería que realmente ese chico le atraía.

 ** _o0o0o0o0o0o_**

 _ **Después de clases...**_

Suzuka había evitado en todo momento a Dylan, y a Fidio, pero ella no podía estarse toda su existencia escapando de ellos dos. Las clases habían acabado hacia ya unos minutos, ella fue la última en salir, esperaba poder terminar si día de buena manera, lastima que no fue así, en cuanto cerro la puerta alguien dijo su nombre, era ese alguien que ella aborrecía con todo su ser.

— _No él porfavor..._ —Susurró Suzuka mirando hacía el piso.

—Querida Suzu-chan que gusto verte—Dijo el chico con aires de sobervia, ella solo apretó sus puños con fuerza.

—No vuelvas a llamarme de esa manera, Keith—Advirtió la peli-naranja mirándolo amenazadoramente.

—Hace unos años adorabas que te llamara de esa manera, Suzu-chan—Que él la llamara de esa manera le repugnaba, que él le dirigiera la palabra después de ilusionarle y causarle mal, era común de una persona hipócrita como él. Dylan eran alguien toxico para Suzuka, y esta debía alejarse de él, una vez más.

—El pasado, es el pasado, Keith—Dijo ella—Estamos en el presente, un presente en el cuál yo te odio y me pareces repugnante. Ahora deja un poco tu hipocresía de lado, y deja de hablarme como si fuéramos íntimos amigos, pues ambos sabemos todo el daño que me hiciste, así que ve alejandote de mi.

—Vaya te has vuelto más testaruda—Una sonrisa malvada apareció en el rostro del muchacho provocando temor en Suzuka—Me gusta eso—Nadie transitaba por ese pasillo, Dylan podría de hacer lo que apeteciera con la indefensa de Koizumi.

.

.

Fidio estaba en la entrada del instituto esperando a Suzuka, pero esta no hacía acto de presencia, de pronto el grupo de amigas de Suzuka aparecen en escena, el castaño corre hasta donde estas se encontraban y con preocupación les pregunta sobre donde estaba Suzuka.

—¿Suzuka? Bueno ella aun debe de estar en su sala—Contestó Yoko.

—Ella dijo que hoy no se iría con nosotras—Comentó Kurayami.

—Pero...entonces algo debe de haber ocurrido—Dijo Fidio—Se esta demorando demasiado—Las chicas se miraron con preocupación—Ire a buscarla—Las demás chicas decidieron seguir a Fidio, pero este se les adelanto por varios pasos más llegando primero en donde estaba Suzuka. No había nadie afuera del salón de clases, pero se escuchaban quejidos al interior de esta, Fidio abrió de golpe la puerta encontrandose con que Dylan sostenía a Suzuka por la cintura mientras con la otra mano tapaba su boca, y su lengua atacaba el cuello de la muchacha. El castaño agarro a Dylan lanzandolo hacía atrás y dandole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro haciendolo caer al piso. Las lagrimas recorrian por las mejillas de la muchacha, el italiano se acerco a esta y la abrazo con protección, mientras que Dylan se reincoroporaba.

—¡¿Quién rayos eres tú?!—Exclamó enfurecido el chico.

—¡Soy su novio!—Fidio no sabía porque rayos había dicho eso, pero solo quería que aquel chico no se acercara a Suzuka, mientras que la peli-anarajada estaba confundida por lo que había escuchado, sería una confección indirecta o algo por el estilo—¡No te vuelvas a acercar a ella! ¿Me oiste?—Dylan pateo una de las mesas y se fue, segundos después llegaron las amigas de Suzuka.

—Koizumi ¿Estas bien?—Fidio se había colocado de pie para que las chicas se acercaran a Suzuka.

—Si, estoy bien—Contestó la chica—Fue gracias a Fidio—Todas voltearon para ver al chico y agradecerle pero este ya no estaba.

—Oh ya se fue—Dijo Tetsuyo.

—Mañana tendré que agradecerle—Dijo Suzuka.

—Koizumi-chan te llevaremos hasta tu casa—Dijo Shion, la de cabellos color durazno solo asintió, para luego ponerse en marcha hasta la casa de ella.

* * *

 _ **Feña: Enserio lamento si fue muy corto.**_

 _ **Sadaharu: Mejor algo corto a que no hubiera conti u-u**_

 _ **Feña: Así es...**_

 _ **Izamu: Ahora algunas preguntas...Bueno solo hay una u.u ¿Que les pareció el capitulo?**_

 _ **Feña: Esperare ansiosa sus review u-u**_

 _ **Izamu: ¡Tal vez esta loca quiera borrar unos de sus fics y subir uno nuevo!**_

 _ **Feña: ¡Te dije que no lo dijeras maldito boca sueltaaa!**_

 _ **Sadaharu: Bueno aquí nos despediremos u-u...me despediré por parte de esos dos que estan peleando como perros y gatos. Matta ne minna! Esperamos que les haya gustado la conti!**_

 ** _(Subido en...)_**

 ** _F_**

 ** _a_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _f_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _c_**

 ** _t_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _._**

 ** _n_**

 ** _e_**

 ** _t_**


	8. tendremos que fingir

_**Fer: Yeih! Yeih!**_

 _ **Izamu: Al fin traes la conti.**_

 _ **Sadaharu: Hacía tiempo que no actualizabas este fic**_

 _ **Fer: Eso es verdad uwu pero aquí esta.**_

 _ **Izamu: ¡El capitulo!**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 7:**_

 ** _"Tendremos que fingir"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"¡Soy su novio!" A_ quellas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Suzuka durante toda la tarde, resultaba que ahora deberían actuar como novios, pues lo más probable es que al siguiente día todos se enteraran de que eran "novios" con lo chismoso que era Dylan. La oji-coral hundió su rostro en la almohada y dio un grito para desahogarse. Había tenido un día bastante largo y agotador, y lo peor es que este aun no acababa, ahora debía pensar en lo que le diría al chico al día siguiente.

—Mierda ¿Qué es lo que le diré?—Se preguntó la chiquilla. Dio una vuelta en su cama y quedo boca arriba, mirando directamente hacía el techo, cerró sus ojos y poco a poco comenzó a sentir sueño quedándose dormida. Comenzó a soñar con lucidez, ella recordaba perfectamente su sueño. Fidio estaba en el. Fidio y ella se encontraban en un hermoso prado, acostados sobre el cesped y muchas hermosas flores les rodeaban. Suzuka miraba las nubes en el cielo, y Fidio le miraba a ella. Este solo dijo: " _Me agrada tu compañía",_ luego de eso el sueño se torno borroso. En la mañana, al despertar, lo primero que hizo Suzuka fue recordar aquel sueño, además de que era el único que logro recordar...¿Tendrá algún significado su sueño?

Al día siguiente, Ren llegó por Suzuka...

—Ren...—Dijo Suzuka al abrir la puerta, Ren le sonrió.

—Buenos días, Suzuka—Dijo la peli-roja.

—No esperaba algo como esto—Una pequeña sonrisa surco los labios de la oji-coral.

—Una pequeña sorpresa—Dijo Ren.

—Enserio, muchas gracias—Agradeció la chica.

—No hay de que—Suzuka entró por sus cosas, mientras que Ren le esperó en la entrada. Una vez que la peli-naranja estuvo lista, ambas tomaron rumbo hacía el instituto.

—Aun no puedo creer que ese bastardo este aquí—Comentó Suzuka—De todas las partes del mundo tuvo que escoger esta apartada ciudad.

—Si que es una mala coincidencia—

—Muy mala—

—Por cierto, ayer ese tal Fidio te salvo ¿Cierto?—Preguntó la peli-roja, Suzuka asintió—¿Sabes que debes contarnos toda la historia? Ayer te rehusaste a contarla y dijiste que lo harías hoy.

—En el receso les cuento—Contestó Suzuka tras un suspiro—Lo prometo.

—Maldita sea ¿Hay que esperar más? ¿Sabes todas las teorías que tengo en mente? ¡Me haces sufrir!—Exclamó Ren con dramatismo.

—Que dramatica eres, Ren—Dijo la oji-coral—Se paciente y espera el receso.

.

.

Estaba desconcentrado...aun pensaba en las palabras que había dicho la tarde anterior " _Soy su novio"..._ lo dijo sin pensarlo, solo salieron de su boca espontáneamente y luego de que se fue del lugar de los hechos Fidio medito lo que había dicho, arrepintiéndose un poco y llegando a pensar en que Suzuka lo podría malinterpretar. Debía hablar con ella.

—Hey Fidio—Midorikawa llamó la atención del castaño, este no respondió, estaba ido, con la mirada perdida. El peli-verde coloco su mano en el hombro del chico y lo movió—Fidio ¿Estas bien?

—Si, si, lo estoy—Contestó aun con la mirada ida.

—Oye, no me estas poniendo atención—Dijo Midorikawa frunciendo el seño—Respondeme bien.

—Te dije que estoy bien, Mido—Reiteró el castaño con una suave voz, su amigo le miró de reojo

—A mi no me engañas—Dijo el peli-verde—Algo te ocurrió y no me quieres decir—Fidio calló—¿Qué es lo que te aflige amigo mío?

—Tal vez dije algo que se puede mal interpretar a una persona—Contestó el italiano, hubo un corto silencio.

—Solo te queda hablar con esa persona y aclararlo—Dijo Midorikawa.

—Lo se, pero hay algo más...—Agregó el castaño.

—Haber Fidio ¿Me estas diciendo que te sucedió algo y aun no nos has contado?—Preguntó el oji-carbón, Fidio asintió.

—Tal vez si ocurrió algo que omití—Dijo el castaño encongiendose de hombros.

—Aja, lo sabía—Dijo orgulloso el peli-verde—Ahora tendrás que contarnos todo.

—No queda de otra—Suspiró Fidio—De todas formas son mis amigos y deben saberlo.

—Entonces ¿En el receso?—Preguntó Mido.

—En el receso—Contestó el italiano. De pronto Suzuka entró en el salón, las miradas de ambos chicos chocaron, luego esta camino hasta su pupitre. Mido se percato de ello las miradas de complicidad de ambos chicos.

—Así que es ella—El moreno miraba a su amigo con una ceja alzada, Fidio no contestó—Bueno estoy seguro de que quieres hablar con ella.

—Si, creo que si—Titubeo el muchacho.

—Yo me iré para que hables con ella—Midorikawa salió del salón y Fidio se acercó hasta el puesto de la chica.

—Bueno días Suzuka-san—La muchacha que estaba con la mirada perdida en un libro alzo su vista en cuanto este le habló.

—Buenos dias...—Se limitó a decir ella.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo?—Preguntó él, la peli-naranja asintió. Fidio le extendió la mano en forma de invitación para que fueran a caminar, esta le correspondió y se fueron a caminar por los pasillos del instituto.

Ambos chicos caminaron silenciosos por unos minutos hasta que Fidio comenzó con la conversación.

—Oye con respecto a lo de ayer yo...—Suzuka le interrumpió.

—No te disculpes por nada—Dijo la muchacha.

—¿Eh?—

—Enserio no te disculpes por decirle a Dylan que eres mi novio—Los ojos de Fidio se ampliaron un poco por la sorpresa—Gracias a eso el no volverá a molestarme.

—Entonces...¿No te molesta?—Esta le negó con la cabeza.

—No...no me molesta—Dijo algo avergonzada. Justo en aquellos momentos el timbre sonó y ambos debían de ir a clases—Volvamos al salón.

—Hablamos después de clases—Propuso el castaño.

—Esta bien—Suzuka comenzó a caminar delante de Fidio, mientras que este le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. Su relación estaba progresando y bastante.

.

.

 _ **En el receso**_

—Suzuka es la hora de que contestes todas nuestras preguntas—Sentenció Ren, la aludida rodó los ojos y tras un suspiro estuvo dispuesta a contestar todo.

—Contestaré a todas sus preguntas—Dijo Suzuka—Comiencen.

—Bien ¿Quién es ese tal Fidio?—Preguntó Shion.

—Un compañero de curso...—Contestó la chica.

—¿Qué ocurrió ayer con ese chico?—Preguntó Yoko.

—Me salvo de Dylan diciéndole que era mi novio—

—¡¿Qué él hizo que?!—Exclamaron todas sorprendidas.

—¡Silencio!—Dijo Suzuka—No es necesario que más personas lo sepan.

—Oh lo sentimos—

—Pero no somos novios—Aclaró Suzuka—él solo lo dijo inconscientemente, para que Dylan dejara de molestarme.

—¿Él te gusta?—Preguntó de pronto Shion.

—¡Claro que no!—Contestó la muchacha—Solo somos amigos

—Ahora deberán fingir que son novios ¿o no?—Esta vez fue Misaki quién preguntó.

—Creo que si—Contestó dudosa la oji-coral.

—¿Y si te terminas enamorando de él?—Lo ojos de Suzuka se abrieron como platos ante la pregunta de Kurayami—¿Qué harías?

—No lo se—Contestó la peli-naranja—Espero que no suceda.

—Todo es posible—Dijo Kurayami.

—Por cierto, esta tarde nos juntaremos a conversar—Comentó Suzuka con indiferencia—Ahí tomaremos algunas decisiones supongo.

.

.

— _Vamos Fidio cuentanos..._ —Susurró Midorikawa codeando al castaño

—¿Eh?—El peli-verde guiño su ojo derecho.

—Chicos, chicos Fidio debe contarnos algo—Dijo Midorikawa.

—No Mido...—Ya era muy tarde.

—¡¿Tienes novia?!—Exclamaron Fudo y Nagumo.

—No, no es eso—Dijo el castaño—Oh algo así...

—¿Como algo así?—Cuestiono Kazemaru confundido.

—Es que no somos novios...es por una estupidez que yo dije—Titubeo el muchacho—Agh no se como explicarlo.

—Vamos Fidio tu puedes—Animó Midorikawa a su amigo.

—Calmate y cuentanos—Dijo Shuuji. Fidio ordeno sus ideas y comenzó a narran lo acontecido el día anterior.

—Bien lo que ocurre es que ayer en un intento de ser el heroe de una compañera, le dije a cierto chico x que yo era novio de esa chica—Explicó el chico en breves palabras.

—¿Y esa chica se llama...?—Cuestiono Shiro.

—Koizumi Suzuka—Contestó Fidio.

—¿Ella te gusta cierto?—Preguntó Mark haciendo sonrojar al chico.

—N-No—Balbuceo el chico.

—Dudo que así sea—Dijo el rubio—Estoy seguro de que esa chica te atrae o algo.

—Puede que tal vez tengas razón—Dijo Fidio tras un suspiro.

—Otro ha caído—Dijo con diversión Shuuji.

.

.

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de Fidio. Había escapado de las preguntas de sus amigos y ahora se encontraba en el baño. Se miro al espejo por unos minutos, estaba completamente solo, bueno eso fue hasta que Dylan entró al lugar. Fidio le miró desde el espejo y frunció el seño, pudo evidenciar la herida en el labio del chico, producto del puñetazo del día anterior, probablemente. El recién llegado se posiciono junto a castaño y abrió la llave del lava manos, Fidio se disponía a irse hasta que él le habló.

—Que descortez no saludar—Dijo con sorna el chico. Fidio se detuvo solo para contestarle.

—No debería saludar a personas tan aborrecibles como tú—Dylan frunció el seño—Tan mala, tan toxicas, tan desagradables...—El chiquillo no pudo terminar de descalificar a Dylan ya que este en un rápido movimiento lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa con la intención de golpearle. Sus miradas emanaban odio, mucho odio y desprecio—Vamos golpeame ¿Es lo que quieres o no?

—Claro que lo quiero—Contestó Dylan con una sonrisa.

—Pues hazlo—Desafió Fidio—De todas formas no se que sacaras con golpearme ¿Subirte el ego quizás? ¿Sentirte supe...—Fidio no había alcanzado a terminar la frase puesto que Dylan le había propinado un puñetazo en el rostro, haciendo que retrocediera. Fidio paso el ante brazo por su nariz, esta sangraba. En otro rápido ataque Dylan le había dado una patada en el estomago haciendo qeu cayera arrodillado al piso retorciéndose y agarrándose el estomago.

—Eres un maldito hijo de puta—Dijo Dylan respirando agitado para luego irse del lugar. El timbre sonó y el muchacho de cabellos castaño quedo tirado en el piso, si no fuera porque Mark entró en el baño, Fidio podría haber estado toda la hora ahí tirado.

—¡Fidio!—Exclamó al entrar al baño—¡¿Qué te ocurrió?! ¡¿Quién te hizo esto?!

—No es nada, Mark—

—¡Estas loco!—Exclamó el rubio—Mirate, te esta sangrando la nariz y me dices que no es nada

—Enserio no te preocupes por mi—Dijo el castaño—Ve a clases, yo estaré bien.

—Agh, que terco eres—Mark ayudó a Fidio a colocarse de pie y le paso algo de papel higiénico—Ven, vamos a enfermería.

—No—Dijo rotundamente

—¿Por qué no?—Cuestiono él.

—Si vamos allá tendré que decirle lo que me ocurrió—Explicó Fidio.

—¿Y que carajos te ocurrió?—Reiteró Mark—Aun no me dices porque estas así.

—Me golpearon—Mark frunció el seño.

—¿Quién fue el hijo de puta que te golpeo?—Su tono de voz se torno seria al igual que la expresión de su rostro. El castaño suspiro agotado, no quería decirle quién había sido. No quería que su amigo se preocupara por él. Terminó diciendole de todas formas quién había sido.

—Dylan...—Se limitó a decir con un tono de voz apagado.

—Te juró que cuando lo vea lo mato—Advirtió el peli-dorado.

—Yo le dije que lo hiciera, así que técnicamente fue mi culpa, además de tentarlo a que lo hiciera—

—Me importa un reverendo rábano si lo provocaste o no, te pego y eso no se lo perdonare—Fidio se sintió conmovido con aquellas palabras—Ahora vamos que te curaré

Fueron hasta la azotea y Mark sacó de la enfermería el botiquín de primeros auxilios para curar a su amigo. Fue un proceso silencioso, ninguno se dirigió la palabra, Mark se encontraba concentrado en la curación mientras que Fidio daba uno que otro gemido mientras este limpiaba su nariz. Una vez terminado el proceso ambos volvieron a clases. Fidio toco la puerta de su salón y la profesora le miro aterrada por el gran moreton que tenía en su mejilla derecha.

—Joven ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?—Preguntó la mujer. Todos dentro del salón quedaron en silencio, Dylan sonreía orgulloso.

—Me caí de las escaleras—Mintió muy bien Fidio.

—Tenga más cuidado joven, no queremos que nada le ocurra dentro de las instalaciones del instituto—Fidio suspiro agotado y entró al salón colocando su vista sobre Suzuka, esta también le miraba y con preocupación tal parecía, Fidio le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora a la oji-coral para luego sentarse rápidamente, aun así la muchacha había quedado preocupada.

.

.

 _ **Después de clases.**_

Suzuka y Fidio se juntaron en la entrada del instituto y caminaron hasta un parque para hablar mejor las cosas. El trayecto hasta dicho lugar fue completamente silencioso, no se dijeron ninguna palabra hasta que se sentaron, ahí Suzuka le preguntó sobre el moretón que estaba pintado sobre su mejilla.

—¿Me podrías decir la verdad sobre ese moretón?—Soltó la muchacha. Fidio se colocó nervioso.

—Solo me caí de la escalera—Siguió con la mentira.

—¿Enserio crees que me tragaré esa mentira?—Cuestiono la oji-coral alzando una de sus cejas—Vamos ¿Con quién has peleado? ¿Fue Dylan?

Había sido atrapado...Que astuta era Suzuka.

—Tú ganas, estas en lo correcto—Dijo Fidio—Dylan me golpeo, pero yo lo he provocado a que lo hiciera.

—¡Lo sabía!—Exclamó la chica—Ese idiota...

—Pero fue mi culpa—Excuso el castaño—Le incite a hacerlo.

—¡No debía haberte golpeado!—Dijo exaltada—Mira como te dejo.

—Enserio no te preocupes por ello—

—Se supone que eres mi "Novio" y debo preocuparme por ti...—Las mejillas de la oji-coral comenzaron a ruborizarse ante lo que había dicho.

—¿Eh? ¿Seguiremos siendo novios?—Preguntó el muchacho.

—Tendremos que seguir fingiendo—Contestó Suzuka—Y tendremos que fingir bien...

—¿Con besos?—Suzuka se ruborizo aún más.

—Exceptuando eso—Dijo la chica sonrojada.

—Okei novia—Fidio sonrió divertido—Seré el mejor novio que podrías tener.

—Agh idiota, no digas estupideces—Le regaño Suzuka.

—Por cierto ¿Cuanto durará esto?—Preguntó Fidio.

—No lo se—Contestó la chica—Algunos meses...luego terminamos.

—Esta bien—

—Esto es lo más loco que me podría haber ocurrido en mi corta vida—Dijo ella tras un suspiro.

—Suzuka...—Llamó el muchacho, la oji-coral le miro—¿Quieres ir por unos helados?

—E-Esta bien—Contestó desviando la mirada.

—Luego te llevo a casa—Sonrió el castaño.

—No es necesario fingir cuando no hay nadie mirando—Dijo Suzuka.

—Lo hago porque quiero—Dijo sonriente. Luego ambos comenzaron a caminar, Suzuka escuchaba las anécdotas que el muchacho le contaba, aquel era el inicio de una linda amistad, y quién sabe si algo más.

* * *

 ** _Sadaharu: Harán buena pareja._**

 ** _Fer: Lo se :3_**

 ** _Izamu: Agh..._**

 ** _Fer: Amargado 7-7_**

 ** _Izamu: Ahora este amargado les dira las preguntas_**

 ** _¿Qué tal el capitulo?_**

 ** _¿Quién será el siguiente en caer de los chicos?_**

 ** _¿Hacen buena pareja Suzuka y Fidio?_**

 ** _¿Quién se enamorara primero, Suzuka o Fidio?_**

 ** _¿Qué tal la última escena?_**

 ** _Fer: Bueno estas son todas las preguntas_**

 ** _Izamu: Esperaremos sus respuestas y reviews_**

 ** _Sadaharu: Nuestra autora esta ansiosa por leer reviews, le encantan._**

 ** _Fer: Sip, así me animo a seguir con el siguiente capitulo._**

 ** _Izamu: Ahora nos despedimos_**

 ** _Los tres: Matta ne minna!_**

 ** _(Subido en...)_**

 ** _F_**

 ** _a_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _f_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _c_**

 ** _t_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _._**

 ** _n_**

 ** _e_**

 ** _t_**


End file.
